Come Fall In Love With Me
by Loki-lord88
Summary: Aizen tries to make Orihime into an arrancar but when he tries it doesn't work...or does it? After witnessing the death of her captor everything changes. Can a certain Espada help her regain the heart she has lost? Ulquihime: Rated M for language and possible citric situations in later chapters.
1. Sorrow

Come Fall In Love

Hey readers! This is my first ever fanfiction and it has been a blast to write so far. A few things I would like to point out quickly incase some readers would rather skip to the "nitty gritty" so to speak. The first chapter follows the manga canon strictly and is mainly what I would imagine Orihime and Ulquiorra's inner monologue to be while the final UlquiIchi fight is going down. If you don't like reading canon I would recommend you proceed to chapter two as the first chapter is to mainly set up the nature of their relationship as I saw it.

DISSCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY CREDIT TITE KUBO FOR BLEACH

Please enjoy :)

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

[Chorus:]  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

_(Linkin Park- Numb)_

Chapter 1: Sorrow

"You should smile." Aizen's face was mere inches from hers, a hand cupping her chin and running a thumb gently over her soft lips while he whispered in her ear. "You just smile, and wait right here for a while. For a darkened sun will only bring sadness."

She couldn't move a muscle, if she did she would collapse under the presence that he was emitting, shocking her down to her very soul. She didn't even realize that he had withdrawn the Hougyoku from his pocket, a devious smile tracing along his mouth. "Just wait, I will destroy Karakura Town and after you are freed from your human weakness you will be my greatest asset, Hime." And with that he pressed the jewel to her collar bone, only then had she realized what he was intending to do and tried to back away but Gin was right behind her both shoulders firmly setting her in place. "Now ya don't need to be goin' anywhere Hime-chan." He spoke over her shoulder, a shudder running down her spine.

As soon as she felt contact with the jewel she felt immense energy flow into her, threatening to overwhelm her entirely. Just when she felt she was going to lose consciousness she felt the power lift and she blinked. Looking into Aizen's face she saw confusion and immediately looked herself over to see if she had changed at all but looked exactly the same to her relief.

"Hmm, perhaps it is because you are still human, or maybe your powers are interfering. No matter, you have still served your most important purpose." And with that he turned and had Tousen use a form of Kido to create a loud speaker so he could reveal his plan to his intruders. "...Inoue Orihime, I am leaving in the 5th tower. If you wish to retrieve her, you may come and make your attempt. I no longer have any use for her... I just leave Las Noches to you for a while, Ulquiorra."

Suddenly a hand broke out of a void, pale as the reverse moon of Hueco Mundo and nails as black as the perpetual night. "Hai, sir."

Orihime's eyes widened, she hadn't known whether he would escape the Caja Negacion so quickly and felt both a sense of relief and uncertainty. He looked at her with his piercing gaze, strolling out from behind the thrown hands now buried deep in his pockets. She could do nothing but stare into those dark emerald eyes that always seemed to be looking into her very soul.

He began his even paced saunter towards her, feet never missing a beat, back as straight as a board and coat tails softly swishing behind him, all the while never leaving her eyes and he contemplated her face. He looked over her vibrant sunset locks, _such a contrast to the colorless palace, a shock of color in a world of white and black_, down to the soft curves of her cheeks and pouting lips, were they as soft and silken as he imagined them to be? Would he ever get the chance to run his fingers through her locks as he often caught himself, wanting to do but always stopping? And then there were her deep silver eyes, those pools of mystery. He was always trying to decipher them yet when he thought he had finally found the answer he always found himself shocked when she would prove him wrong. She was a vexing Onna, simplistic in so many ways yet so complicated, always giving speeches about hearts and friends that frustrated and confused him to no end. Yet for all of the annoyance and confusion and childishness he had to put up with while dealing with her he couldn't help but continue in his quest to solve the puzzle that was she.

"Are you scared?" He asked hoping to finally catch a glimpse of her fear. _Surely now when everything was crumbling around her she would be afraid_. "You're useless to Aizen-sama now. There's no one left to protect you." Her eyes closed slightly, _was this sadness? Or maybe resignation?_ "It is over. You will die. Alone here, where no one can touch you." He was so close to solving her, only a foot away from her now; those orbs that he couldn't tear himself away from were finally going to give him the answer he was seeking. "I asked you if you're scared."

"I'm not scared." She said, staring back into his penetrating gaze, never faltering for a second as he tried to conceal the shock that had flitted across his face. "Everyone came to save me, so my heart is already with them."

_More nonsense about the heart, this is ridiculous_. "You are unafraid because your friends came for you? Are you serious?" He wanted to understand so much, _why was this concept of the heart so important, why did it keep her from feeling the fear of death when it was capable of instilling so much pain? _

"Yes." She answered, seeing his need for explanation, desperation even, swimming behind his emerald eyes though his face betrayed nothing, maintaining its perfect stoic façade. "When I first heard they were coming to rescue me, I was a little happy and a lot sad. I came here to protect everyone, so why did they have to follow me? I wondered why they hadn't realized. But, when I felt Kuchiki fall, and when I saw Kurosaki fighting, none of it mattered anymore. I just didn't want them to get hurt. I just wanted everyone to be safe." Her gaze had now focused on the floor; her face had taken on an emotion he couldn't quite make out. "That's when I realized. Oh, they probably felt the same. If one of them had disappeared the way I did, I know I'd do the same thing."

Her gaze had softened, the most perfect mixture of sadness and tenderness displayed across her delicate features, he clenched his hand in his pocket resisting the familiar urge to run his fingers along her soft cheek and have her look at him with that same tender face.

"It's impossible to feel exactly the same as someone else, but you can treasure your friends and keep them close in your heart. I think that's what it means to make your hearts as one."

He took a second to digest her words, _such illogical notions and again always leading back to hearts_. "Hearts?" he couldn't hide the hint of frustration and disdain in his voice. "You humans are always talking about hearts. It is as if you have them in the palm of your hand." It was time to finally make her realize his logic rose above such a meaningless notion.

"But my eye sees everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see doesn't exist. That is how I have always fought." Surprise lit up her face; maybe he was finally getting somewhere. If he just pressed her a little further maybe then he could understand. "What is a heart?" He lifted his hand, a bolt of electricity running down his arm as his fingertips grazed the soft fabric over her heart. "If I rip open your chest, will I see it? If I crack open your skull will I find it there?" He needed to know so badly, why couldn't he find the answer?

As if on cue, he felt a familiar reiatsu, the only being he found he had actually come to hate. The stubborn annoyance that refused to get out of the way in his quest to find the answers he sought. And above all it was the being that sought to take away the only thing he had ever found himself fascinated with.

This game had gone on long enough, he was finally going to rid himself of this pest, the man his fascination loved so much, who she put all of her hopes in and who made her so weak it was pathetic. He knew how strong she really was, she had stood defiantly against him countless times even daring to strike him in the face. Yet whenever he came she would crumble like sand into a pathetic heap waiting to be saved when she had the power to save herself all along. This man made the Onna weak, she was so much more than the boy saw and he did not deserve her affections.

"Kurosaki." He heard her whisper, already she was slipping, and he couldn't allow this to continue.

"Get away from Inoue." The strawberry blond demanded, trying to be intimidating, _pathetic._

"I plan to." _How else would I crush you into pieces? _"My job is to defend Las Noches until Aizen returns. I have no orders to kill the girl." Not that he was even sure he would be able to at this point had he been given such an order, _but he does not need to know that._ "I will let her live until I receive orders to do so."

He paused collecting himself, readying for the fight he had been secretly hoping for, to finally be rid of this pest and have the Onna all to himself. "But you are different. Killing you is protecting Las Noches." _And what is mine._ "So I will eradicate you. With my sword."

"I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd unsheathe your sword right away. I thought I'd have to get you to unsheathe it. So, does that mean you see me as a worthy opponent now?"

_Such petulance, does he really think he can force me to do something?_ "At the very least, I see you as someone who must be destroyed."

"Good enough for me."

Orihime watched in silence as the two men in front of her squared off, both emitting a fierce aura. It was as she was seeing these two figures standing in front of her that she began to feel something she had never anticipated feeling before. She felt conflicted.

On the one had there was the man who she had known all her life. He was strong, courageous, and cared deeply about his friends. She had even chosen him as her person to say goodbye to and confessed that she would love him for five lifetimes, even though she knew she would never have her feelings returned.

And then there was _him_. The perpetual mystery, her kidnapper and abuser yet it was hard for her to see him that way. He had been her one constant in this hellish place and had protected her from the dangers of this world, even when Loly and Menoly and Grimmjow had come he had come after her because he thought she was in danger.

He may have justified it for different reasons but she had come to read his face and microscopic changes that gave away his true thoughts. He had been worried about her, and she had felt guilty. She felt guilty for healing her friend! As if she had broken the fragile trust that had slowly been building between them, _was that why her heart ached when she saw him walk out of the void?_ _Would he still talk to her after she had "betrayed" him, if she could really call it that?_ He wasn't always easy to talk to and for the most part he would insult her or make her so angry she would cry or even slap him in the face. Yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel like she was stronger because of it, she had learned not to take crap from him, to show weakness, to rely on others, because in this place she had nobody to come to her aid.

And it had gotten to the point where they had established a weird sort of connection, he would let his guard down around her more, _she even found him fast asleep on her couch at one point!_

Seeing him in such a peaceful state, looking over his serene features, and admiring the handsomeness of his face, the silky ebony locks that hung messily framing it, the teal tear marks that ran down his face and his full dual colored lips that stood stark against his pale skin. And of course there were his eyes, so intense and deep she could feel herself pulled into a sort of spell whenever she was caught in their gaze and she could never look away.

It was this fragile bond they had formed that had no real title to it. They weren't friends, and they weren't acquaintances, yet it was so much more than captor and captive or even Stalk home and Lima syndrome. There was this mutual desire to understand each other. At times she could see how confused and in pain he was and she couldn't help but want to save him from it, and at the same time he strove to understand the emotions that were so foreign to him yet so abundant in her.

She was snapped out of her pensiveness by a sudden pause in the commotion, both of them had stopped fighting; though it was clear Ulquiorra was showing no signs of fatigue where Ichigo was panting.

Ulquiorra had started making some comment about his mask being stronger until something he said caught her attention.

"Is it because of her? Or maybe because of your friends still fighting below." He glanced over at her. "That girl is already one of us. Even if you manage to rescue her, that won't change." Shock registered on Ichigo's face and Ulquiorra turned his attention back to him continuing on. "Rescuing her is meaningless."

"That's not up to you to decide!" He gritted through his teeth, blood covering the front of his face. "You're right." Ulquiorra countered. "It was Aizen-sama's decision."


	2. Rage

Hey! I decided to break up my chapters into smaller ones since they're really long. Hope you don't mind, and sorry to those who have already read through the first six or so chapters! For those who haven't, Enjoy!

See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

_Caught in the darkness, I go blind_

_But can you help me find my way out?_

_Nobody hears me_

_I suffer the silence_

_Can you tell me it's over now?_

_(Chorus)_

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_

_I tried to save you but I can't find the answer_

_I'm holding on to you_

_I'll never let go_

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

_(Red- Shadows)_

Chapter 2: Rage

The battle continued, a little more on par this time as Ichigo was able to dodge more of Ulquiorra's quick attacks, until he had begun stabbing at an incredible speed smashing a pillar along the way. Suddenly Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's sword arm, taking the Espada by surprise, and slashed him across the chest. He was flung back by the force, his jacket ripped open to reveal his hollow hole and the gothic 4 tattoo, yet astonishingly the wound was fairly shallow.

"I barely even nicked you, hierro eh? Your skin's pretty tough. But it looks like I can read your movements better than I could before." The arrancar staring at the blood on his hand in bewilderment then turned his attention to the Shinigami.

"What do you mean?" His face guarded, the fact that he had been wounded bothered him greatly.

"When we fought before, I couldn't read your movements at all. Not your offense or your defense, or your reactions or speed or direction. I couldn't read any of it. It was like fighting a machine or a statue. But now I can." A smug look came across the boy's face. "Whether it's because I've become more like a hollow, or," he paused, "You've become more human, I don't know."

The Espada's face lit with the closest thing akin to rage Orihime had ever seen on it. Even when he was annoyed or frustrated he still kept his stoic face and only his eyes gave away his feelings, but this was entirely different. His brows furrowed, eyes glinting with loathing at the suggestion of such a thing, and his scowl was the deepest she had ever seen. It was terrifying.

As if to find an outlet for his outrange he shoved his sword into the floor causing it to rise and crumble around him creating a crater. His voice carefully measured he addressed the boy. "I...Have become more human? I see."

His reiatsu spiked tremendously, suffocating everyone else in the room. "It must feel good to be able to follow me, even if it's just at this level." Hate and disdain hung on every word the Espada spoke. And then without warning he lunged with incredible speed. Ichigo was already under his sword when he saw the man who was swinging it. Ichigo managed to dodge a few more swings but Orihime could see he was leaving himself open. Then he appeared behind the Shinigami's back, his eyes constricted with rage, as he swung hard and fast to take off his head.

Without a second thought she sent up her shield preventing the deadly attack. Both stood in stunned silence as Ichigo processed what would have happened if she hadn't put up her shield and Ulquiorra slowly turned his gaze on her.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking why you helped him." His eyes locked onto hers, preventing any escape from answering his question. "Why?" _Why had she put up her shield? It wasn't really a decision so much as a reflex._ "I..."

"Because he's your friend?" he asked, a hint of incredulity in his question. "Then why didn't you protect him from the first blow? Why did you hesitate?" His eyes bore into her with a renewed intensity and she found herself at a loss for words. "I...I don't..." _Know? Or want to admit it yet?_ No matter how she looked at it she couldn't help but feel like two important people to her were fighting to the death and there was nothing she could do but stand and watch. He, of course, picked up on this.

He saw it flash through her head, satisfaction purring in his chest. He knew she didn't want the boy dead but at the same time he could tell she didn't want him hurt either, he just wasn't pathetic enough to require protecting like the boy. "You don't know? Then let me tell you. You-"

"I don't need to hear you go on about hesitation or whatever, none of that matters. Thank you for protecting me Inoue, but it's dangerous so stay back."

"Kurosaki" was all she could muster. _Did he notice too? Or did he stop Ulquiorra because he didn't want to hear what he was going to say?_ She knew he would never understand the kind of relationship they shared but she also felt like she had betrayed him too in a sense. She was 'sympathizing with the enemy.' For the one who's trying to rescue her, at least, that must be what it looked like.

"Ulquiorra, you're pretty chatty. I'm surprised. I thought you were more the silent type." And with that he launched another attack.

As he was dealing with the boy he could feel his patience growing thin. He had tried to use Getsuga in a new way without considering that it was useless without his mask on, _ridiculous_. Then out of nowhere he heard a panicked yet familiar voice and immediately both he and the boy looked over to see what was distressing the Onna so much.

Loly and Menoly had somehow managed to sneak up on her and were ripping her clothes to shreds and attempting to torture her. A searing flame burst through his chest as he watched them attempt to maim the Onna both mentally and physically. His eyes glazing over with anger, he quickly considered ways to both efficiently kill them while causing them the most pain possible.

But the stupid boy immediately rushed towards her, causing Loly to threaten gauging one of her beautiful silver eyes out. Yet the boy continued, _and even began charging Getsuga! Best case she get's her eye plucked out, worst case that fool blows them all away into ash with his reckless attack!_ Without another thought he used Sonido to jump in front of the boy preventing the boys brash actions and damage to the Onna.

"Ulquiorra...!" _Loly mistakenly thought he was protecting her, trash_. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not helping you." He clarified while casually holding up his sword to deflect another enraged swing from the Shinigami. He didn't bother to even look at him.

"Outta my way!"

"Make me." _He was sure to damage the Onna if he approached them in that state._ "If you want to fight anyone else you'll have to kill me first."

"SHUT UP! GET OUTTA MY WAY!" The boy screamed, panic and rage clouding his thoughts as the two girls continued their onslaught. He was keeping a close eye on what was happening and for now it appeared they were only assaulting her clothing so there was no immediate need to intervene. However, seeing her in such a pathetic state when he knew she could easily take on such trash frustrated him, _it was the boy's entire fault. _

Then out of nowhere an explosion came through the floor and an incredibly battle thirsty Yammy came clamoring through his newly made hole. "Ulquiorra! I've come to help," he stated, a huge eager grin plastering his face. _Great_, this is the last thing he needed, _first the numeros trash and now an unmanageable Yammy who could potentially go on a rampage and hurt the Onna._

"When did I ask for your help? Yammy."

"Don't say that. Looks like that Shinigami brat's gotten a lot stronger. Let me take care of him." His suspicions were now confirmed, and this did not bode well.

"I see, looks like you're fully recovered. But your job isn't here. You can go back to sleep or take care of the captains down below."

"What? Don't be stingy, Ulquiorra!" _Why couldn't the oaf just listen for once? He always makes things more tedious than necessary_..."Ya...Yammy..." Menoly stammered. _He was going to see them now. Shit_.

"Huh?" Was all Yammy grunted before pimp smacking Menoly into the far wall. "Ulquiorra! What're these bitches doing here?!" _Hmmm, perhaps if he only focused on the trash he could be useful for once,_ he mused. "Ask them."

"Maybe I will. What're a couple of small fry like you doing here? You're just in the way. Die!" As Yammy reached for Loly his hand was stopped and blood dripped down, apparently sliced by her sword she had hidden somewhere in her outfit, though where he couldn't venture a guess.

"Inoue!" Ichigo screamed and dashed towards her. _Damn that boy is persistent; doesn't he know he'll only make Yammy more unmanageable?_ "What a pest. I said you'll have to beat me first."

"What? Where'd you hide a blade in those clothes? What a slut." Yammy sneered. Loly then decided to release her sword and attack Yammy, only to quickly be smashed by his fist then through a wall, where he finally threw her down the tower unconscious.

"Wa-!" Orihime yelped in surprise at seeing Loly get tossed out of the tower.

"Huh? Did you say something? Hey Ulquiorra, can I kill her now?"

"Inoue!" _Great, Yammy was already difficult to deal with and the boy was still insisting on rushing in. If Yammy continues though I'll have to intervene. _

Luckily at that moment, Ishida came flying through one of the holes in the tower simultaneously shooting Yammy causing him to fall over. Orihime quickly scampered away now that the giant wasn't paying attention to her and the Quincy quickly detonated a field of mines on the floor, causing Yammy to fall all the way to the bottom of the tower. With that Ichigo ordered Ishida to stand guard over Orihime and protect her with his life.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ulquiorra. Here I go. This is the hollowfication you wanted to see."

With his mask now pulled on Ichigo was having an easier time and quickly gained the upper hand in the fight, causing them to leave the tower. Before they knew it they had disappeared above the ceiling leaving Ishida and Orihime alone in the tower.

"There's a hole in the sky. Was that sky just a fake?" Ishida stared in wonder then glanced over at his friend.

So many things were running through her mind at the moment, she never really heard what Ishida was saying. All she could do was stare transfixed at the hole, dreading what was happening up there, wishing she could be there to stop them, _but what could she do?_ All she could do was stand around and pray they didn't kill each other.

"Inoue?" Ishida called to her snapping her from her thoughts. She gave him a worried look. "Don't worry, Kurosaki will win." He reassured her; not knowing that she only wished he were half right.

Out of nowhere they were slammed with a powerful reiatsu that made them both buckle. "What is going on up there?" Ishida protested, but she knew this reiatsu, she knew it all too well. During her time here she had become accustomed to keeping a tab on his reiatsu no matter where he was, just out of habit, and now it was so overwhelming she could barely stand it.

"Ishida, can you take me up above the dome?" She had to go up there; she had to know what was happening. Two precious people were fighting to the death; _she couldn't just stand around and wait for one to come back!_ "Please."

They were zooming ever higher on a small platform Ishida had formed out of reishi particles. "This is amazing."

"I learned it when passing through the garganta. I only realized I could use it in Hueco Mundo when I was halfway here. If I'd realized it sooner maybe I could have been of some use on the battlefield."

"Ishida." She couldn't help feel for him, she too knew what it felt like to seem useless when all of your friends were fighting or in danger. But she was soon doused from her lamenting by a suffocating force flowing down from the hole in the dome.

"Wh... What the hell? It's coming from above the dome. What is this?! Is this reiatsu?" They couldn't believe how heavy and daunting it was, it was like they were drowning in an ocean of spiritual energy.

"Crap, we have to hurry."

After what felt like an eternity they finally reached the top. Quickly leaping from the platform they both ran towards the only reiatsu they could feel, the other's was nowhere to be found. It was at that moment that Orihime saw a sight straight out of hell.

"So you've come, Onna." He was very satisfied knowing she had come to see his final victory against the pest. He had always been a thorn in his side _and the Onna's too_, though she hadn't realized it. _But now she will_. He will rid her of this nuisance so she no longer will have to whimper and cry waiting for the boy to save her, she would be strong again and if she was ever to be overwhelmed then he himself would make sure to eradicate them. There was also the perk of no longer having competition for the Onna's affections, he would finally make her his and his alone.

"Kurosaki?" was all she spoke. That's all he needed to hear to reaffirm that what he was doing was best for her, _she will never snap out of it as long as he lives._

"You're just in time. Watch closely. This is the moment the man you've put your hope in will lose his life." He charged his Cero. _She will now finally understand my despair_. _Her stubborn hope and belief in her friends is a fallacy and now her eyes will be opened to reality and she will stop living in a fantasy world._ The Cero was fully charged now and as it released he heard her cries above the splattering of bones, flesh and organs.

"STOP!"

There was a perfect circular hole in the center of the boy's chest, the once determined eyes glazed over with death. He casually let his long tail unwrap from around the boy's lifeless neck, causing him to fall down the side of the tower.


	3. Darkness

Last part of the original chapter one! I told you they were long :p The final part that follows canon, enjoy!

Chapter 1 disclaimer

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind, images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

_(Allison Loren- Almost Lover)_

Chapter 3: Darkness

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her blood-curdling scream echoed through the desert, as she ran to catch his body on her shield. _As if she could save him_, he had used Cero Oscuras; _even her godly powers couldn't reject such a powerful reiatsu._ He had completed his task and his chest felt warm with satisfaction. He used Sonido to appear in front of the Onna, looming over her in his demonic form, fur rustling on his arms, legs and hips, wings spread and tail swishing being him, his horns stretched high to the sky. She just stared back at him with a look of desperation. _She still wanted to try?_ "It is useless. Your powers are not enough to bring him back to life." _How could she not see this?_

Then the Quincy started attacking, _what bothersome trash._ He was obviously trying to create a way for the Onna to get around him, and his curiosity was piqued as to whether or not she actually could reject something that powerful. He would have to deal with the bothersome Quincy first though...

"I'm shocked, of all Kurosaki's friends, I thought you were the calm one."

"I am calm. That's why I can fight you!" _Useless, best to just cripple his ability to fight; if I kill him outright the Onna might be angry..._

The Quincy was thrown back past where the other two were, his left forearm had been ripped off and large amounts of blood were flowing forth. "Ishida?" she whimpered, another one of her precious friends on the verge of death.

"Don't worry. I've already used anesthesia and stopped the bleeding. Inoue, you take care of Kurosaki."

"Ishida!" she screamed. _Did he not know it was useless? The Onna obviously did, are all her friends this hard headed? It does not matter_; nothing was getting in his way now, not even the Onna herself. She had failed to heal the boy as he thought and now he would come to claim her as his own. He slowly began to walk towards her, breaking her shield with a tap of his long tail. He was finally about to take her away when she let out a scream that made him stop in his tracks.

"HELP ME, KUROSAKI-KUN!"

She screamed like her soul was being torn to shreds. But that's not entirely what had stopped him. There was the boy. _Was it the boy? He looks more like a Vasto Lorde than anything; surely he had not reached that level of power?_ "Impossible. He cannot be alive." He took a step closer, no reaction from the figure. "What is that form? Who are you?"

As if triggered by his question, a hand shot out and the boy's sword raced to his hand. With one swish back the dome crumbled away and the Onna was thrown forth, luckily caught by the Quincy before she got hurt.

"Did you not hear me? I said who are you?" _Maybe he will actually answer now?_ But all he was answered with was the piercing scream of a hollow that he knew all too well. _Disappointing._ "Looks like words are useless.." another Oscuras charged, he didn't have time for this, _how many times will I kill this boy before he stays dead?_

Immediately the hollow began charging a powerful Cero too, completely blowing the other one away. _Impossible! A human cannot fire a Cero, what is he?_

Before he knew it the hollow had grabbed his arm and lopped it off. It let out another howl, one of victory and satisfaction at finally wounding his target. _Fuck that hurts, I have never had a limb hacked off with so little effort, what is going on?_ "Tsch"

He focused his reiatsu on his arm and instantly a new one formed, _as good as new_. He flexed it stretching the new tendons and muscles.

"My greatest power is not offense. It is regeneration. I do not know why you changed form, but no matter how strong you are if you stop and stare just because you chopped off an arm, you will die." He charged a glowing green spear between his hands.

"Lanza Del Relempago." he stepped back positioning himself for the throw. "Stay where you are, I don't want to throw this when we are too close." With a swish of his arm is went zooming towards the hollow's face...and then right past it. "I missed." He mused as a huge explosion rivaling the size of Las Noches blew away the sand. "It is harder to control than I thought." Another was already in his hand.

"He can use that attack more than once?!" Ishida couldn't believe it, was there no limit to this man's power?

With one look at the bat-like arrancar, the hollow used Sonido to get behind him and viciously threw his severed arm at him. "You think that will phase me? Do not underestimate me." He lunged and was going to impale the hollows stomach until his lance was stopped bare handed, and then crushed, giving the hollow the opportunity to slash the sword across his chest, cutting him in half.

He fell to the ground unable to do anything. "Damn it! I cannot believe some human turned hollow beat me. How...ridiculous." _How did things turn out this way? One second he was victorious and about to claim the Onna, and now he was laying sliced in half and bleeding out from the very same boy he had killed twice._

"Oof!" A clawed foot had come down hard, smashing his face into the cement as the hollow charged another cero. "I see, no mercy, na? How very...hollow like." _I've lost the Onna to him again; I suppose this is fitting since no matter what I do I just can't seem to win._ "I don't care, I have no reason to live now that you've beaten me. Do it."

There was a flash of red and then darkness.

She couldn't understand. How had he transformed into such a terrifying monster? Sure Ulquiorra looked like a demon straight out of hell but this was a whole new level. She watched helplessly as Ulquiorra was cut in half, she was going to go save him but as Ichigo charged his cero Ishida stopped her so she wouldn't get blasted away. Now all that was left of him was a small section of his upper torso, one arm, one wing, and one horn. He looked like a mangled ragdoll and that's exactly the manner in which Ichigo tossed him onto the dirt. When he positioned himself over the lifeless body preparing to hack it to pieces Ishida stopped him.

"That's enough Kurosaki, you've won. He may be the enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse. If you continue then you'll no longer be human! That's enough!" His hold on Ichigo's arm was slipping as he fought to keep the sword from lowering further. Then he suddenly found it in his stomach and out the other side, impaled completely.

"ISHIDA!" She watched as her childhood love impaled one of her best friends, all in the name of carving up the corpse of her former protector.

"You...Help you...I'll...help you..." Those broken words sank into her brain.

This was entirely her fault. Ulquiorra's death, Ishida's arm and stomach, and now Ichigo's death and transformation into this monster. It was all her fault. _Why couldn't she have just stopped them in the tower? Why was she useless again?_ Ichigo walked over to them and began charging another Cero.

"STOP KUROSAKI! KUROSAKI!" but her words weren't getting through to him. Just as the Cero finished charging, Ulquiorra was behind him. His body half regenerated and lace in hand, as he sliced off one of Ichigo's horns, causing the cero to blast sideways and tossing them all in different directions.

And with that, the mask broke away to reveal the face of Kurosaki Ichigo before he fell face first onto the ground.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy had gone on a rampage, impaling the Quincy and almost disintegrating the Onna. Luckily breaking the horn worked as he had hoped and the Onna remained safe. She was now rushing over to her precious love, calling out his name and all he could do was stand there and watch.

She had fallen to her knees next to him, crying for the boy to be ok, not even sparring a look in his direction. He had truly lost. His body was regenerating but he knew it was only a matter of time before he died from the missing organs that were now ash. He turned away; he couldn't watch the Onna cry over the body of the man he had fought so hard against to defeat, which he had even saved her from in the end! He wished she had rushed to his side and, feared for him instead but he knew that was too much to wish for.

Then a loud whoosh echoed across the dome as the white hollow bone covering Ichigo's body lifted away and filled in the giant hollow hole. "High speed regeneration...!" _Was this boy immortal?!_

The Onna whispered the boy's name again, and he shot up, panting heavily and patting his chest. He looked around at the scene surrounding him, inquiring after the Quincy when he saw his sword.

"You sure are a stubborn one."

At that remark the boy then turned and saw the mostly withered body that was his own, eyes wide as saucers. "Ulquiorra!"

He used Sonido to get to the Quincy, grabbing and pulling the sword from his gut then tossing it at the feet of it's owner.

"Take it, let's finish this." He just wanted to die, he had nothing left to exist for, and it was only fitting that the boy be the one to deal the final blow.

"Did I attack Ishida?"

"Don't ask me."

"Am I the one who cut off your arm and leg?" A simple glance answered his question.

"Then...cut off my arm and leg too!" His eyes widened in shock. _What the hell was the boy talking about? _"That wasn't me fighting you. That was my hollow form. I had no control over it. If you want to settle this, it won't be fair unless were in the same condition!" he shouted vehemently.

_The boy is obviously retarded, but it would be satisfying to hack off an arm and a leg before I die..._"Alright, if that's what you want." He went to move and then it started. His body began to turn to ash.

"Hmph, so this is it, na?" _So much for satisfying his wishes._ "Kill me." The boy just stared wide-eyed at the slowly vanishing wing. "Hurry up. I do not even have strength left to walk. If you do not kill me now, it will never be over." _Why was he hesitating? Did he not want to win?_

"I won't do it," he mumbled. "THIS ISN'T THE WAY I WANTED TO WIN!" the boy stood there half panting half crying.

"Hmph, even in the end, you never do what I want." He hung his head in defeat and closed his eyes. His face had already changed back to its usual color and markings and his talons and arms were back to normal. He felt every ounce of his power being blown away with the wind. _Where was the Onna? Before I vanish I need to know...would she hate me for all the horrible things I've done? Would she turn away in repulsion at the very sight of my withering monstrous form? I have to know..._

He glanced over and found her standing a few feet away, he had to take in every detail he could before it was too late. Her hair was still that brilliant sunset orange, her skin, though dirty was still that delicate ivory and her eyes were still those enchanting silver pools that ensnared him the second he laid eyes on her.

"Just when I am finally starting to find you guys a little...interesting." He had to try, this was his last chance to try to touch those silky locks, that soft skin, to smell her scent and be entranced by everything that was she. "Are you afraid of me, Onna?"

"I'm not afraid." Tears started to pool in her large silver orbs. _She was crying, for me._

"I see." He reached out as far as he could and she too ran to meet his touch before he disappeared.

_I envy because of the heart. _

_I glutton because of the heart. _

_I am prideful because of the heart. _

_I sloth because of the heart. _

_I rage because of the heart. _

_Because of the heart..._

_I lust for everything about you._

And just as their fingers were to touch his hand faded to ash.

_Oh, I get it. This is it. What I hold here in my hand...is a heart. Thank you, Onna, for giving me a heart._


	4. Regrets

Hi! Beginning of original chapter 2, sorry and thank you for your patience! This is where my story really starts so please read and enjoy! Reviews always appreciated!

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

_Blinding darkness surrounds me _

_And I am reaching for you only_

_It's hopelessness that drowns_

_All that I believe_

_Will be the one thing that I need_

_For you only_

_There's a hunger it's slowly growing_

_Chasing shadows but never knowing_

_If all that I have done_

_Is keeping me from you _

_Than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue to return to you_

_(Chorus)_

_But I'm so far (x2)_

_So far from home (x2)_

_Keep on running_

_Farther, faster_

_And keep on searching_

_For this haunting has an answer_

_And I know you will find me in orbit_

_For I am breathing only for this_

_For you only (x2)_

_(Trading Yesterday- For you only)_

Chapter 4: Regrets

Orihime just stood there with her hand out; she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. There were so many things she had wanted to say, things that now would never be said. She sank to her knees. If she could just gather him up she could fix him! _Of course! It was so simple!_ But she knew it was no good. She began scraping the cement to try to catch the remaining ashes that hadn't been scattered by the wind, clutching to them for dear life as sobs began to wrack her body.

"He left me; I'm all alone again." She whispered. _How could he leave her?_ He had showed her strength she never knew she had. He had faith that she could defend herself, that she was strong. He never coddled her like her other friends, he saw her for who she was, past the fake smiles and ditsy mannerisms. _How could she have let this happen? How? Why? Why did every one she loved always die?_

Ichigo and Ishida just stayed put watching their friend they had come to rescue fall to pieces over the Espada's death. Ichigo was overcome with guilt, he knew he was responsible for his death but it's not like that was what he wanted to happen. Against his better judgment he walked over to his disconsolate friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" batting away his hand. She knew she shouldn't take it out on him but she was so consumed with sorrow and grief and anger that she didn't care who took the brunt of it.

"I'm the monster?! He kidnapped you and tortured you! Not to mention killed me three times! I was trying to save you!"

"You don't understand! I was so close! So close to making him understand, to having him see what a heart really is. He was so close to getting his heart back and now he will never have that chance!" she threw hear head back towards the sky and let out a loud shriek of pain and agony far more potent than any haunted cry of the hollow inhabiting this world.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she wailed until her throat burned and couldn't force the screams of her agony out any longer.

As if in some last ditch effort she called forth her fairies and encompassed the whole area in her golden glow, hoping and praying he would come back to her. Ishida's wounds were healed but no trace of the former fourth Espada was to be found. Realization hit her hard and she allowed herself to fully submerge into her grief and sorrow, all light of hope gone.

When their friend's cries finally died down they attempted to move her again, they had to get her away from this place. As they approached her seemingly lifeless form Ishida noticed something odd about her reiatsu and threw out his arm to stop his friend.

"Wait, something isn't right." He eyed her cautiously, unable to see her face but could hear mumbles of "kill me, let me follow you, I want to die so I can go with you and neither of us has to be alone anymore." As she chanted this to herself Ishida noticed her reiatsu levels were increasing at a large rate. As she rocked her body back and forth clutching the wet ashes to her heart she let out a sudden blast of reiatsu that knocked the two boys off their feet and back into the rubble.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Orihime, the purest, sweetest, most honest soul on the earth was turning into a hollow. She was screaming with pain, her skin was turning deathly white as her reiatsu shot higher, suffocating the two boys much in the same manner Ulquiorra's had earlier.

Her eyes snapped open as she was lifted onto her knees by some unknown force, and four withered black wings sprung from her back. A crumbling black halo formed above her head and her Rikka flashed and then turned to dust as her eyes turned the same bright blue as her pins. Viridian tears fell down her cheeks as her cries continued to shake the desert staining the delicate pale surface. Her Rikka had reformed, one floating next to each hand looking like deadly shuriken, sharp as razors with intricate patterns adorning its petals.

There was s light pause, and then a sickening series of crunches and tears could be heard. A depression was forming right over hear heart as if it was being crushed by some heavy force and dark blood ran down, staining her white uniform black crimson until a perfect hole could be seen straight through her body. Another shock of reiatsu radiated from her and she collapsed in a cloud of smoke.

The boys recovered from the wave and ran forward to see what had become of their friend. Laying on the ground with her face down it was hard to tell that anything had actually changed. She no longer had the frightening look of an angel from heaven falling into the depths of hell; the only thing they could see was a large hollowed Rikka adorning the left side of her head and the hole gaping between her shoulder blades.

Ishida bent down and carefully turned her over, laying her head in his lap as he assessed the rest of her new form. Nothing else had really changed physically, the only difference was the viridian tear tracks still adorned her cheeks and her skin was paler than its usual ivory. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her top, hiding the hole and dark blood stains on her uniform, he knew he had to find Urahara before Soul Society handed her over to that twisted scientist.

Ichigo just stood there taking in what had just happened, the image of her pained face burning into his mind. _What just happened? She's obviously not a true Hollow, so does that mean she's an arrancar? How did this happen, Grimmjow wasn't kidding she was seriously messed with. _Anger began filling inside him at the injustice done to his friend, she was the last person who deserved this, hadn't she been through enough in her life?

Ishida slowly lifted her into his arms, careful to tuck her face into his chest so that the tear marks weren't visible. The Rikka plate would be a little harder to hide but he doubted they would really notice if he just kept moving along.

"Ichigo we have to move, the others are waiting for us and you need to get to Aizen and she needs to get to Urahara as soon as possible so we can figure out what happened." Silence followed his words. "Kurosaki?"

"What have I done? What have I done Ishida? Orihime, she's...she's dead because of what I did." His face was twisted into a torturous expression as he looked at his friend.

"You didn't do this to her, it couldn't have simply been her grief that did this to her. We need to know what else happened before we got to her to cause her to transform. Let's see what Urahara thinks, ok?" This seemed to snap Ichigo enough out of his lament to move, following Ishida back down the hole in the ceiling to their friends who were waiting for them.

As they approached the large group of Shinigami Ishida began to feel a little nervous. The mad scientist Myuri was standing talking to Nemu and if he caught one glimpse of Orihime she would be toast. He shot Ichigo a meaningful look telling him to try to keep the attention away from himself. He gave a nod of understanding and proceeded to draw attention to himself while Ishida sank into the back waiting for the Garganta to open.

"So when are we getting this show on the road? I need to get to Karakura town so that this will be over once and for all." Ichigo proclaimed loudly, hoping this would prompt Myuri to hurry up with the gate.

"Such a loud mouthed brat, as a test subject you will wait patiently until I am ready." The scientist narrowed his eyes glaring at the substitute.

"Wha? Test subject? You mean you don't know if this will work?!"

"Don't worry Kurosaki Ichigo, I will be going with you and I am sure that Kurotsuchi has completed his work properly as always." Unohana shot him one of her looks that even made Ichigo shiver.

"Tsk, of course I have Unohana Taicho, I was merely informing the boy of his rights." He sniffed and turned back to his work preparing to open the gate. Ishida slid into position readying himself to follow; things had been smooth up until this point. Rukia had come over and was about to ask about Orihime but Ishida shot her a look and the question quickly died in her throat, a look of concern sweeping in place of the relief she had felt a minute ago.

The two Kurotsuchi's began the incantation and the rip in space formed in front of them like a mouth threatening to eat them alive. They all entered at once and as they ran along Unohana's perfect path of reishi Rukia caught up with Ichigo giving him a questioning look.

The strawberry blond looked down at the short Shinigami next to him, seeing all the questions swimming in her eyes. "Not yet, they can tell you everything when you get to Urahara's, I'm going to stay behind and deal with Aizen."

Rukia could tell something had changed about her tall friend, his eyes were distant and his demeanor seemed weary. _What happened to you? What happened up on the dome and to Orihime? _She feared it was something she couldn't begin to guess about.

When they exited the portal they were met with a sight they didn't expect. All of the captains and lieutenants were either standing, talking to each other, being treated or doing the treating, and there was no sign of Aizen or his Espada. Everyone looked over as the group exited the garganta.

"What happened? Where is Aizen?" Ichigo was looking around frantically as if he was expecting him to be hiding behind a tree waiting to jump out at him.

"Calm yourself Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen is no longer here, he fled and his location is currently unknown." Yamamoto Sou-Taicho rumbled upon seeing the boy's anxious expression.

"He ran away? But why?" He couldn't imagine someone as cold and calculating as Aizen running away after he had thought everything through so thoroughly.

"Something happened when he tried to bind his body to the Hougyoku, it started emitting large amounts of energy and then just seemed to go silent. He couldn't make it do anything after that and fled." Toshiro was sitting next to Hinamori as he recounted the battle. "Urahara wants to talk to you right away."

"Good because we need to see him urgently too." Ishida noted with relief. _Soon you'll be all right Orihime, just hang on a little longer. _They all took off in the direction of the little shop on the far side of town.


	5. Rebirth

Next chapter! Hope you like it so far, comments and reviews always appreciated!

Chapter 1 disclaimer

_I've been watching your world from afar_

_I've been trying to be where you are_

_And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen_

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful_

_You'd be so perfect for me but you just can't see_

_You turn every head but you don't see me_

_(Chorus)_

_I'll put a spell on you_

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you_

_And when I wake you_

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realize that you love me_

_Yeah..._

_Yeah..._

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first_

_Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes_

_And I know, that waiting is all you can do_

_Sometimes..._

_(Aqualung- Strange and Beautiful)_

Chapter 5: Rebirth

Once they all landed in the small lot they saw Urahara in the doorway waiting for them, Yoruichi leaning against the frame behind him, both had grim looks on their faces. "So you're finally back, please come in there is much to discuss." He led the way in as the group piled into the tiny shop.

"Urahara please, we have to tend to Orihime before we talk about anything else!" Ishida piped up once they all fined in.

"Orihime?" His eyes flashed with concern then darkened under the brim of his hat. "What exactly happened?"

"See for yourself." Ishida carefully positioned her body on the floor, finally revealing to the rest of the group the condition of their friend. Gasps and cries echoed around the room while Urahara just stood there looking over her new form, his aura quickly changing to dark and dangerous.

"Tell me everything that happened. Do not spare a single detail." The two boys recounted the entire battle and the transformation that occurred shortly after, pain obvious on both of their faces. Neither wanted to revisit the nightmare that was already so fresh in their minds. Stunned silence followed as Urahara sat quietly thinking. It seemed an eternity before he finally spoke.

"Hmm, well this explains why Aizen was unable to fuse with the Hougyoku. It used all of its power...transforming Orihime into an arrancar." Nobody spoke so he continued. "This is just speculation but I gather that before Aizen left to take Karakura Town he tried to turn Orihime into an arrancar. Without her weakness of being a human she would be an incredible asset to have. I can only imagine that at the time he tried to change her it did not work and so he announced that she had served her purpose."

"But that doesn't explain why she transformed when she did! The Hougyoku wasn't even in the same realm as her so how would she have changed?" Ichigo interjected.

"You never listen do you Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara sighed. "I said 'at the time he tried to change her it didn't work' which means that while the energy may have entered her body and was ready to change her all the pieces weren't in place to do so." He paused a second before continuing.

"You see there are several obstacles to overcome when considering changing her that he either failed to notice or more likely felt the Hougyoku was powerful enough to overcome. First of all Orihime was not dead nor was she hollow, she was just a human; which is not the typical starting point to make an arrancar. The definition of arrancar is the merging of Shinigami and hollow, of which she was neither. The second problem is related to this as well. The logical route is to first turn her into a hollow before making her an arrancar the same way he made all his others. The issue with that is that, taking Orihime's disposition into account, she did not have the makings to become a hollow, who are creatures seeking to fill the emptiness in their souls. She may have had a hard childhood and isn't confident but she didn't have the same kind of void in her soul that eventually encompasses and turns the soul into a hollow."

"...Until she saw Ulquiorra die you mean." Ishida said quietly, everyone darkening at the thought of the grief that she must have felt for it to utterly consume her.

"Yes...Unfortunately when she was faced with his death she triggered the transformation process because now all of the pieces were in place. She desired death, resented her weakness and the Hougyoku answered her desire with the power that was dormant in her from its previous encounter, which is why it didn't matter if it was in the World of the Living or not. Once the transformation was complete I imagine it saw her as its new master and rejected Aizen, thus causing his hasty retreat. He hadn't expected her to trigger the transformation on her own."

"Is that why she took on some of his characteristics? Because what consumed her was the grief for him?" Ichigo whispered.

"...It is possible, she is a unique case obviously, but since the nature of the Hougyoku's power is to grant the desires of its master I would assume that was taken into account when she changed."

They all stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. "Unfortunately her reiatsu is dangerously low and now that she is an arrancar she won't be able to recover it as well here as she would in Hueco Mundo."

"You can't send her back there! She just got away from that hell hole, sending her back it too cruel!" Ichigo yelled, his heart breaking at the thought of taking her back.

"Do you wish for her to wither away to nothingness? She must recover, but she won't be alone. You can come out now." He called over his shoulder.

There was a flash of blue green hair and a scream of 'ITSUGO!' before the substitute Shinigami was crushed between two powerful arms and an enormous set of breasts, preventing him from breathing.

"Nel!...Wha...t are...you...doing...he..." he attempted to gasp out as the remaining air left his lungs.

"Nel came to help with the fight against Aizen! But he left so I have been waiting here for you!" she yelled excitedly before releasing him and noticing he was unconscious. "Oh no not again!" she pouted.

"That's quite enough Nel." Urahara chuckled before addressing the group again. "Nel will take her back to Las Noches to tend to her while she recovers, the palace is vacant now and she is more than capable of fending off any low hollows that may poke their heads around."

"I guess we have no choice." Ishida sighed, wishing his efforts to bring her here hadn't been for nothing, but at least they knew the situation now.

"In the meantime you have school and lives to get back to so I suggest you do. And before you protest there's nothing more you can do to help her except to let her recover properly." He shot the now semi-awake Ichigo a look causing him to shut his mouth.

And with that the group left and Nel took Orihime to Las Noches not to be heard from except for the occasional update from Urahara for almost a year.

Everyone was waiting with baited breath in the little shop. Posters had been hung; streamers, balloons and confetti covered every inch of the living room welcoming back their long lost comrade. They had received word from Nel that Orihime was completely recovered and ready to return to the World of the Living after close to a year of recovery and special training to help her control her new form. Nobody knew what to expect but were all equally anxious to have their dear friend back.

A loud knock sounded from the door and Urahara ushered a 'come in!' from the darkened room. The two figures were silhouetted in the doorway before being blinded by bright lights and shouts of 'Welcome back!' and 'We missed you!' as the group rushed forward to embrace their friend and Nel.

"I'm back." Was all Orihime was able to choke out amongst the myriad of hugs she received upon entering the little shop. After several minutes of tight embraces everyone stepped back to take a proper look at their friend. They were all shocked to say the least.

She still looked like herself, though perhaps a little more pale, her tear tracks stood out prominently and her hollowfied Rikka sat on the left side of her head. What took everyone by surprise was below her face. Her hollow hole, which had been covered in blood and gore last time they saw her, was situated perfectly between her collarbones in the crook of her neck. The sight of it threw everyone off as they took in her outfit; which was also much different.

It was still the white fabric of the arrancar uniforms and she still wore a dress however this was not as sweet and innocent as her old one. The neckline was a sweetheart shape; which had straps that sat off her shoulders creating cuffs at the juncture of her armpit leaving her shoulders and collarbones completely bare. Two full armed gloves came up just below the cuffs forming the same spoon pattern on the back of her hands as her old uniform did. There was a strip of fabric that came in a tube fashion across her chest before tapering to the right and forming a thin strip that travelled down her side before cutting back across under her naval and pinching together at her left hip making a 'C' shape on her stomach. The skirt started at the end of the 'C' shape and tapered to the left, leaving her left leg completely bare up to the hip and resting at the knee of her right leg at its longest point. She wore thigh high boots with heels and at the back two distinct coat tails trailed down from her shoulder blades, covering her exposed back. The look was much more mature and reflected the aged aura their friend now gave off.

Her face looked like a mixture of melancholic and extremely worn, the struggles of her training and the grief she still felt apparent across her features. After a few minutes of silence Nel piped up to break the dismal atmosphere.

"So! Shall we get this party started?" The tension now broken everyone began to relax and enjoy the party; inquiring after her training and how her recovery had been and what living with Nel was like. All of her responses were polite and accurate but there was an obvious distance in her demeanor that nobody seemed to be able to breach for the duration of the party. They all speculated that she was probably tired and felt out of sorts after being gone for such a long time that they didn't push the issue. Even Tatsuki was unsuccessful, feeling dejected after attempting to cheer up her best friend who simply remained quiet and stoic.

Weeks had passed and they had fashioned a new gigai for Orihime so that she could return to school, they had sent all of her work to Hueco Mundo while she was recovering so she wouldn't fall behind. No progress had been made in respect to her newly found distant nature and while she did sit with her friends and converse politely when they tried to talk to her she showed no signs of that spark that made her Orihime.

Meanwhile...

The waves of the beach washed along the sand as a black cat strolled along, careful not to get wet but enjoying the breeze. After a short walk she came upon what she was in search of, a figure laying face down in the sand with ebony hair, white uniform and a half helmet that was stark white in the blinding rays of the sun.

"My, my, this is unexpected, he still has his hollow powers." Sighed the cat as she sat next to the boy in the sand. "I had better get him out of here before Soul Society notices, his powers may be very weak at the moment but with enough rest..."

He was walking through a dark void, there was nothing in the darkness save the lone path he seemed to be walking down. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that there was something he had to find, no someone he had to find. But who was it? Who was so important that he felt he had to hurry to them?

Then out of the darkness came a blinding light and he felt heavy and couldn't move. He was laying on his back, that he was sure of, but when he willed his limbs to move they wouldn't obey and when he tried to open his eyes he was unable to. _How pathetic, I have become so weak that I cannot even move my own body._

He heard rustling around him and felt a cloth being applied to his forehead, _what is happening? I thought I was dead...did I manage to regenerate somehow?_

He was able to make out broken sentences from a conversation he assumed was about him. "How do you think this happened? Will he remember anything?" _what was it he was supposed to remember?_ "Hmmm, I'm not sure, though it can't be a coincidence it must have been _her _doing. As for his memory, who knows?" The person sighed. _'Her?' who was she? _He couldn't shake the feeling that this was the 'someone' he was supposed to find in the endless void.

"Yes I agree but do you think we should tell her? We don't know what she would do and if things got out of control..." the voice sounded weary. So this was the person he was looking for, this...Onna. His eyes snapped open, that was what he called her, but what was her name?! He had to remember, he had to know, and these people next to him would tell him what he wanted to know or suffer his wrath.

"Oh! You're finally awake, how do you feel?" The man asked, he was wearing traditional clothes and a wide brimmed hat.

"I do not have time for pointless questions." He croaked out, his vocal chords not cooperating from lack of use. "You will tell me what I wish to know. Who is this Onna you are talking about? I must find her."

"You don't know who were talking about?" the question came from the tan woman sitting next to the man; he could see she was surprised to hear this.

"If I knew who she was I would not have asked, now tell me what I wish to know." He couldn't hide the tone of annoyance as he addressed her.

"Now now, no need to be hasty you can't even sit up yet." The man waved his fan in front of him, "You will find out what you want to know when you are fully healed, until then I suggest you rest. Do you remember what your name is?"

"Ridiculous, what a pointless question, you know who I am...Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi."

"Oh, you remember us? I'm flattered...Ulquiorra Cifer. However I'm afraid you are not in a position to be making demands, you are no stronger than a human at the moment, and it took a lot to keep you from the brink of death. Until we know what your intentions are we can't give you any new information."

"My intentions are simple, I seek the Onna, and from there I will decide what course of action to take. If you are thinking I will go running back to Aizen's lap you are mistaken, I have nothing further to gain from him."

"Hmmm, interesting, well if that is the case you may stay here and recover without fear of Soul Society coming to arrest you. If you have no ill will towards us then we won't harbor any towards you."

"I do not require your sympathy, if Soul Society were to arrest me I would simply escape, their forces are not without their flaws. In any case if you persist in withholding what I wish to know then I will stay until I am able to go find the answers myself." He sighed inwardly; this was getting more precarious by the minute.

"Wonderful! Now go back to sleep, once you are well enough we can work on getting your reiatsu levels back to normal." Yoruichi shot Urahara a sharp look. "Do you really think that's a good idea? If he gets all of his power back he could easily wipe out everything and everyone."

"Not everyone." Urahara interjected with a smile. _Who was he referring to? Had the boy become even more powerful without his hollow form? Or was there someone new..?_

"Well ok not everyone but damn close enough." She huffed.

"I have no intention of battling senselessly, if there is no instigation there will be no retaliation." He stated simply. He hated useless violence; that was Grimmjow's job.

"Good to hear! Now rest, well be back later." They left the small room and he slipped back into the darkness.

It took the rest of the week to regain enough strength to move around again without fatiguing quickly. It was very frustrating to feel so weak and he was eager to get back to training so that he could finally go in search of the Onna. He still couldn't remember who she was and it frustrated him greatly. He could remember following Aizen and his time in Las Noches however there seemed to be chunks missing that he couldn't manage to piece together and it all surrounded her.

Neither of the other two would tell him anything and Tessai was just as bad about avoiding his questions. Ururu seemed intimidated by him and Jinta simply ignored him so he never bothered with them. This continued on for weeks while he began the tedious training regime Urahara had set for him. He was slowly but surely regaining his powers but the progress was much slower than he would have liked.

It wasn't until he had finally achieved his released state again that he was able to find the answer to the question that constantly picked at the back of his mind.


	6. Reconnect

Final part of original chapter 2! Oooooo what's going to happen when the two finally meet again? The next installment, come fall in love :) Reviews would be lovely!

Chapter 1 disclaimer

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from Your arms  
It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last!  
_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now I know what I believe inside!  
Now! It's my time!  
I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life!  
Here! (Right here!)  
Right now! (Right now!)  
I'll stand my ground, and never back down;  
I know what I believe inside,  
I'm awake and I'm alive!_

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold  
When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again!

(Skillet- Awake and Alive)

Chapter 6: Reconnect

Orihime had received an urgent message from Urahara that morning saying he had something very important to show her. She heaved a sigh, Urahara had helped her out more than anyone and she owed him a lot, but it didn't prevent a touch of irritation from sneaking in. He never just got to the point and she learned a long time ago that his surprises were never ones you could predict. Not even venturing a guess at what he had up his sleeves this time she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. It was early summer and she had felt like sporting a simple white sundress and strappy sandals today. Ever since her time in Hueco Mundo she had gotten so used to wearing white that it felt strange to wear anything else.

Her gigai had held up pretty well although on occasion it would cause her problems. She remembered her human body very well and often times missed the simplicity of being human. Since that fateful night on the dome she had buried any semblance of her old self deep within her soul. She wasn't the weak ditsy teenager with weird tastes in food and got lost in daydreams anymore. She was more logical in her approach to things now and didn't allow people to know more than necessary. She wasn't going to allow anybody to get close again, not after what happened last time.

She often still had nightmares from the past and that night. She always awoke with tears flowing down her cheeks and an overwhelming sorrow that threatened to consume her yet again. He was always floating around in some manner in her mind, whether she saw something that sparked a memory or simply looked in the mirror when she tired of wearing her gigai all the time. She still hated her weakness and inability to bring him back after he vanished; she had come so close only to fall so far in the end. What would he say if he saw her now in this state? Would she disgust him for succumbing to her grief or would he understand and accept her? She was always able to read the subtle changes in his face but was never close to figuring him out, nothing he did ever made sense to her.

She allowed herself to picture their reunion, if by some miracle he had managed to regenerate. What would she say to him? Would she be able to apologize for failing him so miserably? Would she cry like she did back in Hueco Mundo? Or would she smile again? She hadn't smiled in such a long time she was beginning to understand why he never did. After not doing it for so long it was hard to pick up again.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she came to the opening of the little candy shop. It had been a while since her last visits, months at least, and she vividly remembered her welcome home party and the looks her friends gave her. Forcing the memory out of her mind she heaved another sigh and knocked on the door.

It was a hot day so he had resigned himself to the training room to further work on reconnecting with his sword. His reiatsu levels had increased enough that he now had to wear a gigai to remain unnoticed and it was very troublesome to deal with. Not knowing where the shopkeeper was he decided that meditation was all he could do for the moment. He had finally settled down comfortably with his sword on his lap when he heard a knock on the door of the shop.

Annoyed by the disturbance he opted to ignore it figuring someone else would tend to the guest, he was never good at dealing with clients in the first place, conversation being one of his weaker points. He heard Urahara's voice, _was he hiding from me?_ And another soon followed, one that was strangely familiar...

Bits of conversation travelled down into the cavernous room and he couldn't help but focus on it, even though eves' dropping was something he found to be dishonorable.

"I'm so glad you could make it! I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been holding up? Is the gigai giving you anymore troubles?" _Gigai? Was this person a Shinigami? Surely they must be, it wasn't uncommon to find them coming to visit the shop now and then._

"I know, it has been a while and I have been doing well in my own way. The gigai has been functioning much better since you tweaked it last time."

He then heard Urahara say particularly loudly, "Good good, I'm glad to hear it Orihime-san!"

_Orihime. That was the Onna's name! Inoue Orihime. She was here in the shop, the person he had been searching for. He had to go see her, he must._

Leaving his sword on the ground he quickly got up and made his way up the tall ladder, having to actually climb it since he was in his gigai. _Damn this inconvenient body, she might leave!_

"Now what did you need to show me? I know better than to expect something ordinary, what are you hiding?" She gave the shopkeeper a piercing look and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Why are you so suspicious? When have I ever done anything to mislead you?" Urahara said jestingly only to wither under the stern look she had given him. "Won't you just have a seat? I'll make us some tea."

She sighed once more before taking a seat at the round table on the floor. _He was up to something for sure and he was stalling to keep her here longer, but what was he waiting for?_

He finally clamored to the top of the ladder, a little less gracefully than he would have cared to but he was in a hurry so he quickly dismissed it. He continued towards the kitchen where the door to the living area was until he almost walked right into Urahara who had three mugs of tea on a tray.

"Ah! There you are, I was hoping you heard me." A devilish smile widened on his face. "Before you say anything please take this tray and join me and my guest, I have a feeling you have some questions for her."

He took the tray from the shopkeeper's hands and followed behind him patiently, obviously this was all planned out already. As the door slid open and he finally looked at the figure sitting at the table he almost dropped the tea as memories flooded back to him all at once.

"Onna?" was all he could manage to sputter. She looked exactly as he remembered her; she was even wearing a white dress to boot. Her hair was still a sunset orange but now that she was in the light it had a hint of fire to it. Her skin was still a delicate ivory and her eyes the same enchanting silver pools, now widened in shock at his appearance.

Was this some kind of sick joke? That was the first thing that ran through her mind as she looked at the figure in front of her. He had pale skin and his slender face was framed with messy ebony hair that fell to the nape of his neck. His lips were one color and there were no tear tracks but there was no mistaking the deep swirling emerald gaze of the man she thought dead for over a year now. She sat there for a moment trying to figure out if this was a reincarnation or something but he had addressed her as Onna; which led her to believe he remembered her.

Then as sudden as her shock had come on anger filled its place. Did they think she would be fooled? Was this some cruel way her friends had thought up in their many desperate attempts to get her to be her old self again? Did they think that by putting a mod soul into a gigai, which she knew, that was a gigai, that she would just forget her sorrow and be all cheery again? No. This had gone far enough.

In his shock he hadn't noticed the change in her facial features, as he was too busy focused on the fact that he had finally found what he was looking for. He was quickly snapped from his reverie as a huge wave of reiatsu hit him causing him to buckle slightly under its intensity. He looked into her face for explanation and found pure unadulterated rage pouring from her. He didn't understand, why was she so angry? Did she still loath him still for what he did to her friends? But then why had she reached out to him? If she truly hated him she would have said so. But the Onna before him was much different than the Onna on the dome.

Her presence was daunting and he could tell she had become much more powerful in his absence. She wasn't the Onna that gave him speeches about hearts and lectured him about the importance of emotions. No, this Onna was hardened and looked like she had lived ten lifetimes worth of misery and pain. What had happened to change her so drastically?

Urahara stood to the side silently observing. He had feared she would think it was a trick; which is why he made sure Ulquiorra could defend himself before he brought her here to see him. However he hadn't expected the amount of offence she had taken at the sight of what she surely thought was some imitation of the man she cared so deeply for and he began to worry for Ulquiorra's safety again. Before he was able to interject and try to calm the raging woman she had stood up and grabbed Ulquiorra by his t-shirt and dragged him down to the training area. _This might not have been such a good idea after all..._


	7. Deception

Hello! I wanted to apologize for the incredibly long gap between updates. My mom was diagnosed with stage one breast cancer and I had to tend to my family and personal life for a while. On a positive note, she is finished chemo and in full remission! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, they have been very helpful! Just wanted to give you a heads up, because Orihime is without a heart she is going to be OOC. She isn't going to get back to her shy, slightly ditsy self for a while but she will get back eventually. I'm trying to keep Ulquiorra as in character as possible so suggestions are very much appreciated! Of course Review!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 3: Deception

_Flesh wound, flesh wound  
With medication it will fade  
Should I assume  
That someone hears me when I pray?_

Love, full of hate  
Don't you love how I break?

[Chorus]  
Don't let them throw me away  
Keep me and I'll be okay  
Skipping a beat but it plays  
Don't let them throw me away  
Don't let them throw me away

Screwed up, used up  
Crumpled, lying on the floor  
Fucked up, shut up  
All you did back then was score

I'm feeling weak  
Missing parts, incomplete

_(Throw Me Away; Korn)_

She had dragged him down into the training room within a few seconds and shoved him away from her once they hit solid ground. He gracefully landed about fifteen feet away from her, his stance on guard incase she came at him again.

"Who are you? What are you? Are you a mod soul? How dare you pretend to be him!" She hadn't felt this much emotion since the dome and it was running ruthlessly through her body, and within her gigai she could feel a searing heat around her hollow hole. He just stood there, his hands now in his pockets and his face hard as stone as he looked back at her, waiting.

"Onna, where are your Rikka? Do you no longer require them for battle?" _Has she truly grown so strong in my absence as to no longer require a weapon? Impossible. _He was unsure how to proceed, she obviously thought him an imposter and with his powers not fully restored..._It would be foolish to underestimate her_.

"What? Urahara didn't program you with that knowledge? Heh, of course not, since the real one wouldn't know anything about what happened afterwards." She snarled menacingly.

"What events are you referring to Onna?" His eyes narrowed and his gaze hardened. "Are you referring to what happened after I turned to ash?" Being direct and to the point had always been his modus operandi but he only succeeded in enraging her further.

"DON'T YOU PRETEND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" How could this fake even begin to understand the horrors of that night? Of watching him turn to ash before her very eyes, reaching out to her to try and hold her. She would teach this imposter exactly how her sorrow felt even if she had to rip him to shreds in the process.

He saw the Onna withdraw what looked like a modified Shinigami badge from the pocket of her sundress. _What use would she have for a badge like that? Her powers manifest without the need to release her soul. Did they evolve to the point where she now needs to leave her body? _His suspicions were cast aside as he saw a much different form emerge from the gigai and stare him down with a look of loathing.

Her figure was accentuated to the fullest by her very scanty arrancar uniform and her hair blew furiously around her face. He took note of what appeared to be a hollowfied Rikka pin on the side of her head before looking into her face. She had his tear marks, and her skin was no longer ivory but a white that rivaled the moon, and just below her graceful neck was a hole, right over her heart. She no longer had the heart she cherished so much and perplexed him, yet he had never seen her so determined, so strong, daring him to make a move.

"Onna, I do not know what happened after I faded away but I can assure you I am no imposter. Only lowly trash would allow them to be replicated so easily." He knew he wasn't going to convince her with words but her accusations lashed at his pride. No one is allowed to look down on him, especially the Onna.

"If you were really him you wouldn't be in a gigai." She spat back at him; she was tired of waiting so she made the first move. She sent out Tsubaki with lightening speed and the ground exploded into rubble as the man before her gracefully dodged the blow, hands still stuffed deep in his pockets.

He lunged towards her, taking advantage of the second Tsubaki was still in the rubble, to try and land a hard kick to her bare stomach. She saw this coming and promptly grabbed onto his leg before taking a swing at him with her own. He pivoted and avoided it while slicing with his hand. He knew he was at a disadvantage with brute strength but his countless decades of fighting experience largely made up for the gap. His hand hit her face hard and she spun to the side landing in a large rock structure.

He took the opportunity to make a break for his sword but was stopped short as he dodged another attack from her Rikka. She clamored out of the mountain and spat a tooth to the side, knowing another was already replacing it. "I see you noticed close range attacks aren't my strong point. I have ways to make up for that though."

Tsubaki emerged from the ground and his attack field widened creating a water-like stream of energy that covered a far larger area than before. "It's not as powerful as his other form but the ability to hit the target is much higher, prepare yourself Fake."

"You have certainly improved your powers from before but you are a fool if you think you are a match for me Onna. Learn your place." He was starting to feel more like himself again, before the meddlesome Onna had come along. He was fighting for his pride as he had always done before and remembered why he had felt so crazed during his care of her in Las Noches. This Onna was a bad influence on his character and now that he felt like himself again he was not keen to allow her that kind of influence again.

He made another leap for his sword and felt hand meet sheath as a giant wall of energy split into two to come from both sides and snare their target. He pulled his old companion from its home and managed to stave off enough of the blow to avoid serious damage but felt a sting of pain shoot from his side where the energy had cut him. Blood poured from the wound and he quietly cursed the gigai for having such delicate skin. His Hierro would have prevented much of the damage that was now causing him to feel slightly faint from loss of so much blood.

"Heh I told you to prepare yourself, now it's time to end this." She charged a blue cero at the end of her finger; which was pointing accusingly at his chest. He held his sword at the ready, preparing to deflect the large beam of energy since his wound wouldn't allow him to dodge it. As she was about to release it she saw a wave of red energy soar towards her and she was forced to Sonido out of the way as Benihime's attack exploded the spot she previously occupied. She appeared behind the Fake, preparing to release her cero again, when she felt a blast of kido hit her in her diaphragm. She cursed her lack of ability to sense and avoid attacks due to her inexperience as she flew into another rock face.

Ulquiorra watched as Urahara launched the Onna into a cliff, tossing him a soul candy, which he caught but didn't pop into his mouth yet. He casually walked over to the crater the Onna had made, showing no signs of the pain his wound was inflicting on him. She was attempting to regain her ability to control her stunned abdomen, wheezing and coughing from the shock it had endured. She shot him an angry glare which he ignored as he towered over her, casting shadows over her and hiding his face in shadow except for his eyes which stood out strikingly in the dark.

"How annoying. I have no need for you to 'defend my memory.' Even if we are no longer in Las Noches I will not tolerate such ridiculous and disrespectful actions." He popped the candy in his mouth, finally freed of is damaged gigai, and watched as her eyes widened. Her face quickly changed, however, to one he had seen many times in Hueco Mundo, defiance and determination, it almost made him feel nostalgic. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and deepened his scowl; _so fickle with her emotions, she hasn't changed as much as I had previously deduced._

She sat there looking up at her previous captor, who had drifted away into dust the last time she saw him. She felt shocked for a moment before feeling a similar sense of defiance rise up in her, she wasn't going to let him control her, she didn't in the past and she wouldn't now. She attempted to raise her hand but at that point Urahara grabbed it and gave Ulquiorra a look that told him he should go. He closed his eyes briefly to show acknowledgment before turning around and making his way back to the house, glancing at her only for a split second before continuing on his way.

"I was afraid this would happen but I never expected you to be so blood thirsty." Urahara sighed after the ex Espada was almost to the ladder.

"You tricked me! I'm so sick and tired of people manipulating me or trying to 'make me normal again.' And if he thinks he can control like he used to he is sorely mistaken." She felt so frustrated, more with herself for attacking without thinking than at Urahara's mischief. She couldn't help it though, something about her old captor always made her want to do everything in her power to oppose him, nobody got her riled up like he did.

"Well you certainly succeeded in pissing him off, you should apologize to him." He gave her a stern look. "You're the reason he's here you know."

"What? What's that supposed to mean? He doesn't give two shits about me, he's just trying to get his powers back." _He never had his chance to realize his heart, remember? _She got up from the rubble and brushed herself off. She had dealt with enough for one day she didn't need to get into a spat with Urahara too. She grabbed her gigai and sighed, that was her favorite sun dress and now it was dirty, just like how her life had finally become regular and blank but now was spattered with a new color, a vivid green that she knew would be hard to ignore.

.o0o.

Urahara watched as Orihime made her way out of the training area, he was thinking over what she had said and was honestly a little surprised. He thought that once she realized he wasn't a trick she would be happy he was ok but she only seemed more annoyed when she discovered the truth. _Trying to understand the ways of women is useless, _shaking his head. _Speaking of complex women, I guess I had better go see what Yoruichi thinks would be best to do._

After Saturday's events Orihime was glad to get back to school, she had spent the past day stewing over what had happened and still didn't know what to think. Part of her was actually happy, a feeling she never thought she would experience in her new life. He always had a hold on her like that, but another part was angry; he hadn't changed one bit, had all of their conversations done nothing? _Then why did he reach out if he hadn't changed?_ Nothing made sense; as much as she wanted to understand him she felt a similar feeling of knowing she never truly would._ Oh well time to escape into academics, I don't think I can handle much more of this._

The teacher began her usual role call and announcements and she felt more relaxed, she enjoyed her monotonous schedule, it was reliable and didn't require much focus. Then something unexpected happened that snapped her to attention, and she felt her stomach drop to her feet. The teacher announced that they had a new student joining them today. _There's no way Urahara would do something so stupid! There's no way he would agree to something so beneath him either, he hates humans! Plus the idea of him in a 'normal life' scenario is just, Ludacris. _She felt the twinge of a smirk tug at the corner of her lip, picturing Ulquiorra doing dishes or laundry; she hadn't daydreamed like this in a very long time. 'You're the reason he's here you know.' The comment rang in her head as she saw the man she had ruthlessly attacked a day ago saunter into the classroom with a disinterested look on his face.

As he walked into the small room he took note of the huge scope of reactions to his presence that his entrance had inspired. Kurosaki Ichigo looked conflicted, Ishida Uryuu looked angry, Yasutora Chad and Kuchiki Rukia looked worried, and the Onna looked decidedly out the window ignoring him completely. The rest of the class was divided into drooling girls and pissed boys, who were obviously not happy about the girls all drooling, as they took in his appearance. _All trash._

"Alright, introduce yourself to the class." The teacher ordered. He had to actively remember not to mention his Espada ranking as part of his introduction.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Is there anything about yourself you would like to share with the class?"

"No."

"Uh, alright then where are you from?"

"That is none of your concern." He stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets emitting an ominous aura. "Any information about myself is irrelevant to the subject matters taught in this institution."

"Well typically it's to help you feel more comfortable but I won't force you" _As if you could pry information from me, human trash. _"Then please take the vacant desk next to Orihime, she can help you with any questions you might have."

_Damn it! _Of course the only free desk was next to her, it was just her type of luck. She decided to remain entirely interested in the water spots on the window as he silently strolled in his perfect cadence over to his new desk and sat down without so much as a glance in her direction. _If this is the game he wants to play then I am more than happy to oblige_.


	8. Madness

Yay next chapter! Again, sorry for the wait, I hope you are enjoying it so far! Reviews!

Chapter 1 disclaimer

_I... I can't get these memories out of my mind.  
And some kind of madness,  
Has started to evolve_

And I... I tried so hard to let you go.  
But some kind of madness,  
Is swallowing me whole

I have finally seen the light.  
And I... have finally realized.  
What you mean...  
And now, I need to know if it's real love.  
Or is it just Madness,  
Keeping us afloat

And when I look back, at all the crazy fights we have,  
Like some kind of madness,  
Was taking control

_(Muse- Madness)_

Chapter 8: Madness

The class dragged on for what seemed like hours, her friends never taking their eyes off her unless periodically shooting the man next to her the occasional glare. The sweet sound of the break bell sounded and she left with an air of utter apathy, freedom from the stares just beyond the door, not that she wasn't used to her friends staring at her with worry by now.

Her friends all stayed in the room as did Ulquiorra and an awkward silence ensued, many questions were begging to be asked but nobody knew how to approach the quiet man who was simply sitting with his eyes closed, straight backed and hands in his pockets. Ichigo finally couldn't take it any more and piped up, "Hey."

He was ignored and became more agitated. "I said 'hey,' you can't just ignore me, this is a big deal! You're alive!" The man let out an undetectable sigh of agitation before responding.

"I fail to see how the situation calls for idiotic observations, Kurosaki Ichigo, it is obvious that I am alive." He opened his eyes and stared down the orange-headed boy. "As for why I am in my current situation of coming to this institution, you may ask that fool shopkeeper, he insisted I come here and refused to continue to train me further until I agreed."

"Hat and Sandals is training you?! Is he insane, he must know how strong you were, why would he be helping you?" The boy looked stunned beyond belief. _Imbecile._ He had no intention of divulging his intentions to someone who he deemed to have intelligence near that of a rock.

"The terms of my training are the concern of myself and Urahara Kisuke, it is no business of yours. And as for your other unvoiced question, no I do not intend to attack anybody, useless violence is for trash."

"That didn't stop you instigating a fight with me the first time."

If it was in his nature he would have smiled, hunting down this boy had been a very satisfying endeavor. Even so, killing him three times still didn't make him less nettlesome.

"You were very easy to provoke, I merely stated facts to you. You were the one who charged at me without considering the consequences."

"Why you-!"

"Enough! That is neither here nor there. What is really important to know is what you intend to do with Inoue." Ishida cut in, Ichigo's petty squabbles could wait for another time.

"You should be well aware that she is capable of defending herself, she has no need for your concern. As for my intentions, I have none. I am not someone who repeats the same mistake twice."

"What? You've seen her before today? I knew something was different about her...what did you do to her?!"

"Such nonsense. I have done nothing to the Onna; she attacked me. If you wish to know her reasoning I suggest you ask her." He gave the Quincy a cool look, _such a presumptuous boy. _

With this the orange-haired boy wondered aloud. "I'm surprised she attacked you after what happened...didn't you two have some kind of...thing going on between you two?"

He visibly shuddered at the look of death he received from the pale man; it wished him a slow and painful death.

"The Onna held no such power over me. Anything she may have presumed to feel was merely the effect of being one of us. As I told you that day, her mind and body was already ours."

"Sounds like an excuse to me, if you really just wanted to get your powers back you could have done so without doing everything you're doing." The boy said confidently.

"Think what you will but I will not succumb to such pathetic taunts; I am not you." Venom dripped off each word. The boy may have the brain of a pigeon but in this case he refused to let him corner him into admitting his reasons for jumping through Urahara's hoops, even if they had been slightly revised.

The Onna still insisted on treating him with defiance and he was not going to let her continue thinking she had power over him. Once he broke her of this thought he would proceed from there. But that task alone was daunting in the fact that the last time he tried that, he wound up getting caught in her web. He got up to leave, not willing to indulge them any further.

The boy had to be restrained by his friends as he made his way out the door. He was unsure of a good place to be alone; it seemed that wherever he went there was a pack of girls hiding around the corner.

He settled for the roof, as it seemed the easiest place to avoid being stalked. He opened the door and walked out onto the open area where he was met with a muffled 'oof' and a squishy form that had collided into his chest. Not sure of who could be so inattentive as to walk into someone, he found his answer as a flustered Onna quickly backed away apologizing and obviously not realizing whom she had just walked into.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought and wasn't watching are you ok-?" her frantic apology died in her throat as she took in the man she had bumped into. He was standing there with his usual stoic look on his face. She couldn't believe how this day was turning out; actively avoiding him wasn't working obviously.

"Do not fret so much, we are both unharmed. I simply came here to get away from the human trash infesting the rest of the building."

"Well if it's such a bother then you could always leave." She shot back, instantly feeling a little guilty; it was obvious this wasn't his choice to be here.

"Onna, I do not blame you for hating me still after I kidnapped you away from your friends. I will not, however, tolerate your obstinate disrespect for me."

"You think I care about you kidnapping me? That has nothing to do with this." She was so frustrated and confused, _how could he still be caught up on that?_

"I do not understand, if you are not angry with me over that then why did you attack me after you realized I was not a deception made by your friends and continue to act in this manner?" He was thoroughly confused; nothing she was saying made sense to him. If she was not mad about her imprisonment then what could she possibly be mad about?

"Because I thought you had changed! Ugh you make me so angry! You make me rash and defiant and insane! When you reached out to me I thought you had realized what I was talking about when I constantly explained what a heart was. I thought you wanted to be better but had the chance stolen from you which is why I...well the details aren't important seeing as how it's obvious you haven't changed one bit!" She was hurt that he hadn't felt the same power in his actions as she did; it was like he didn't even care.

He was shocked, and it flashed across his face for a second before returning to normal as he processed all she had said. How could she not care about all of the horrible things he had done to her? How could she disregard all of that and then be mad about something that, in his mind, didn't come close to everything else laid at his door.

"So you are saying you do not care about all of the things I have done to you? How ridiculous, nobody is that foolish. You still prattle on about hearts while ignoring everything else that should be scarring you. You have not changed, powers aside, and you continue to vex me, Onna."

He walked up to her, not more than a foot apart from each other, as he reached out and felt the soft silkiness of her hair. It seemed like he had waited a lifetime to hold her fiery locks and he was not disappointed, they were as soft and silken as he had imagined them to be. Every time he resolved to change her she would surprise him and riddle his mind with questions he couldn't ignore.

But one question burned in his mind above all others. He stared intensely into her deep silver pools searching for the answer. "Why do you concern yourself so much over whether I possess a heart?"

"I...I don't know. I-" But she was silenced as the bell rang, preventing her from explaining further. She felt relieved since she wasn't sure exactly how to answer his question. But that was something for her to consider later as they would get in trouble if they were late. So without thinking she grabbed his wrist and led him through the halls back to class; and she could have sworn for the briefest of seconds she saw a slight smile tug at the corners of his permanent frown.


	9. Realization

Whooo! Finally up to date, it feels so nice! Liking the little bits of ulquihime moments? Gettin' some feels? I hope so because this chapter is all about having feels ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 1 disclaimer

_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him  
(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you  
(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town  
(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal  
(Ho!) And Bowery  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me  
(Hey!)  
_

_(Chorus)_

_1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

Love ‒ we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
So, we're bleeding out

_(The Lumineers- Ho Hey)_

Chapter 9: Realization

The second portion of classes posed it's own problems as they were forced to do a group activity for theater class. Counting off had chosen the groups and Orihime found herself in a group with Tatsuki, Keigo and Chad. She was relieved she had gotten some issues off her chest earlier, though she had really only scratched the surface.

She couldn't help but notice, to her mild satisfaction, that Ulquiorra had been placed in a group with two girls who were currently testing his ability to restrain himself from mentally scarring them. She had to admit, though, something about seeing him in a situation that bothered him but was unable to do anything about was very satisfying.

The two girls he had been assigned to work with both appeared to be from the same group that had been stalking him over break time and were currently relentlessly bombarding him with questions he either didn't know how to answer or didn't want to. Not knowing how to respond he simply didn't and hoped that his silence would eventually make them stop. They had received instructions to practice acting out specific scenes from a play but it was apparent these girls had no intentions of following instructions.

"So what do you do for fun? Do you have hobbies? I bet you play guitar, are you in a band? Oh I'd love to-!"

"Cease your idle dribble trash, it is most annoying. We have specific instructions and if you do not intend to comply with them I will leave."

"Hey you can't talk to people that way no matter how hot you are!"

"I fail to see what my temperature has to do with the current situation, are you or are you not going to follow orders?" _Are all women this terrible at following orders?_ The only woman he spent any reasonable time around was Hallibel and at meetings she rarely spoke but followed orders perfectly. No it was just human women who couldn't be bothered.

"What? Why do you care so much? Is where you're from really strict about that kind of thing?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, now stop ignoring my request trash."

"You seriously need to learn some manners!"

He was done with this pathetic group of driveling buffoons, he was the former 4th Espada of Aizen's army, and he used to kill trash for doing less offensive things. He gathered his belongings and left the room as the teacher inquired after his intentions, which he ignored. He himself didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than there.

"What does he think he's doing?" Tatsuki thought aloud as Orihime let out an exasperated sigh. She had been watching his exchange with mild amusement before but she also knew why he had left. Nobody else could see the burning anger seething in his eyes as he fought to deal with the task given to him by his 'superior.' She knew the look well since she had often been the cause of it back in Hueco Mundo. She assured the teacher she would go talk to him and made her way down the halls in search of her former captor.

She finally found him at one of the few places she thought he might go, the park where she first saw him. He was standing with his back to her looking down into the hole and she remembered back to that time and how she had told herself she couldn't rely on Kurosaki all the time. Even from the first time she saw him she felt the need to stand up to him, it was an odd thing to realize. As she approached him he made no notion of acknowledging her even when she stood right next to him, he just continued to stare into the hole.

"I finally found you, you know you can't just leave school, you'll get in trouble." He was still staring down as he answered her.

"Why have you come Onna?"

"To bring you back-"

"That is not the real reason, now tell me why have you come, Onna."

"I have a name you know, I would rather you use it." She was getting annoyed with him again, why did he always insist on calling her that? Moreover, why was he making her the most emotional she had been since his death? Wasn't she supposed to never let this kind of thing happen again?

He tore his eyes away from the hole to pry them into hers instead. "It is what I have always called you, unless you prefer Inoue Orihime that will not change, Onna. Now answer my question."

This was getting nowhere and she knew it but she honestly didn't know why she had come. It's not like she cared...but at the same time she couldn't help but follow him around, _habit maybe?_ "It's just what I felt was the right thing to do, I don't know."

He sighed; he had to ask himself the same question though. Why had he come to this spot? The first place he saw her was this park and she instantly caught him, to the point where he had ordered Yammy to kill her to avoid being pulled in further. And now here he was, struggling with the exact same problems between his pride and his fascination with her. She was certainly an empty shell of the Onna he had once known, but he could still see the same fire in her and part of him wanted to fan the flames. He still had yet to solve the mystery.

"You know, Urahara told me something very interesting when you left. He said I was the reason you were here, what did he mean?" She was never going to know unless she asked and part of her was dying to know if some part of him was still drawn to her in the same way she was he.

"What nonsense are you spouting? That man is very meddlesome. Onna do not get confused, my reasons for being here are my own." He wasn't even sure of his reasons himself and he was definitely not going to admit to anything before he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Oh I see. Well in any case we must return or else you will be expelled and Urahara won't continue your training. I don't care what you do, your business is your own, just leave me out of it."

She turned around and walked stiffly back to the school ignoring him as he followed her. It felt weird to have him follow her for once but in this case it was a good thing, as she would have had to fight the urge to attack him again the whole way back. She felt like a fool all over again, it was almost like she was back to being the girl drooling over Kurosaki, why did she always want what she couldn't have? And she knew he didn't want her, why would he? They were opposites and even though now she was much different it still felt like there was this gap she could never cross no matter how much she tried to follow him.

They made it back to the school and didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the day. This pattern continued on for the rest of the week, they would actively avoid each other as much as possible and leave as soon as the bell rang. Friday rolled around and even her friends were getting worried, so they cornered their long time groupie.

"Did you two get into a fight or something? Ever since you brought him back on Monday you've been avoiding him, and while it's refreshing to see some of the old you back this is not healthy." Rukia said. They still hadn't gotten Tatsuki on board with the idea of Ulquiorra being around and she was very pro-ignore.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there was no fight and we simply don't have anything to talk about. I don't see how this is a big deal." She deadpanned; she had become an expert in hiding her true feelings and this was no different. She wasn't going to be the first one to break.

"Aaaand she's back, you know we're all worried about you."

"That's nothing new, stop trying to fix me I'm fine." She stated quaintly. She was seriously tired of being treated like some unstable child. _He never treated me like a child._

.o0o.

He couldn't imagine how these humans managed to talk so much yet say so little. He had been forced to sit near them as they all congregated around the shinigami's desk and ignoring them was all but impossible. The one named Keigo had been whining about summer plans for the last twenty minutes and it had amazed him how no one had attempted to silence the annoying whelp.

As he was debating what would be the most effective method to make him cease his obnoxious rabble, he caught a snippet of a different conversation that made him burn with anger. His hearing was far superior to most and a group of girls could be heard babbling outside through the window.

"-Emo bitch, stay the fuck away from my Ulqui or I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"In case your tiny brain hasn't noticed, I have been. Now leave me be."

"What did you-?! Grab her! Cut her hair and rip her clothes while I rearrange her face!"

It took him about five seconds to flash through the window, faster than anyone could see, and land on the grass outside of the spectacle he had been listening in on. He couldn't believe his eyes, which was big for him, when he saw the Onna actually allowing herself to be held and, in a second, beaten by this pathetic squabble of trash.

"Onna, what is it that you think you are doing? Why are you behaving in such a manner, Kurosaki is not here so there is no need for you to act like a pathetic child." It was as if she were back in the tower letting Loly and Menoly torture her again. _How can she have such power and then sit around and let others treat her like shit? _It pissed him off to no end.

"Mind your own business, don't you have some training or something to do?" _Pathetic child huh? See if I care..._

"That is irrelevant, do not try to evade my question." His eyes met hers and bore deep into them, once again trying to figure out what was happening in her mind. Before she could answer, however, the leader of the group ran up and grabbed Ulquiorra around the waist.

"Ulquiorra-san! I missed you, I was just trying to teach this little bitch a lesson for bothering you!"

Orihime couldn't believe her eyes, this girl was probably the most delusional person she had ever seen. She was hugging tightly to his shirt as if they had been dating for months and the look on Ulquiorra's face...priceless. It was a potent mix of disgust, disdain, annoyance, and being repulsed all at the same time, she had never seen so many emotions hit his face at once.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha-What do you-hahaha-think-ha-you're doing?" She couldn't help herself, the spectacle was the funniest thing she had ever seen, and the look on his face had sent her over the edge.

"You skank! What are you laughing at? Can't you see I'm talking to my Ulqui?"

Calling him by her pet name for him sent her into another fit of laughter, she had never thought she would smile again let alone laugh. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra, having been about to throw the trash across the lawn, had been entranced. He had never heard her laugh before. In Hueco Mundo, she certainly had no opportunities to come across humor; she would smile during their conversations or giggle, but never fully laugh. It was like bells dancing on the wind, angelic and beautiful. Yes, this is why he was here.

The haughty girl had endured enough laughing and proceeded to launch herself at Orihime but found herself caught at the wrist by a cold, pale hand and an aura of death.

"Lowly trash does not deserve to touch a goddess. If I ever see you near the Onna again, it will be your last."

The girls bolted as fast as they could and once they were gone, he returned his hand to his pocket and turned around, leaving a stunned Orihime sitting on the grass.


	10. Chaos

Next installment! Thank you for reviews as always :) More moments and some drama coming up, going to see some old faces maybe? :o Keep reading and please review! Thanks again!

Chapter 1 disclaimer

_Wake up, you're gettin' high on your own supply  
Oh, baby, you're still alive when you could've died, oh  
The world is not around because of you  
You know I'm not around because of you_

_(Chorus)_

You've got a mouthful of diamonds  
And a pocketful of secrets  
I know you're never telling anyone  
Because the patterns they control your mind  
Those patterns take away my time  
Hello, goodbye

Wasted, you tell the truth when you could've lied  
And troubles are on the rise cuz you're in disguise, oh  
And if it isn't me then pack your bags and leave  
I wish I could believe those devils won't take you back  
Out to the salty sea

_(Phantogram- Mouth Full of Diamonds)  
_  
Chapter 10: Chaos

_What did he say? Did he call me...a goddess? _Orihime was lost in thought as she made her way back to the classroom to collect her things. Today had been very long and she was exhausted. Not only had she behaved in ways she never thought she would again, but also her former captor had thrown her for a loop.

"He is such an enigma." Her brow furrowed, then it lifted and her eyes softened. "But he's the only person who doesn't baby me that's for sure."

As she left the building she was hit with a high and intense reiatsu that she hadn't felt for over a year. She closed her eyes and a smirk graced her lips as she turned to the source of the aura.

"Wow, I'm surprised you managed to survive considering how much of a mess you were the last time I saw you...Grimmjow." She looked up at the man standing above her in the sky, a manic smile gracing his strong features as he let out a guttural laugh.

"Well well, if it isn't pet-sama herself! I was wondering who was wandering around emitting so much energy. You've gotten much stronger haven't you?" He jumped down landing right next to her, his face a few inches away from hers.

"I see almost dying hasn't changed you, what do you want?" She didn't really feel like dealing with a hot head after the day she had.

"Well I was going to rip that Shinigami hollow freak a new asshole but I'm not as interested in that anymore. So why don't we have a go and find out just how strong you've become?"

With one quick movement he drew his sword to try and cut her in half but as he finished the swing he found that she was no longer there. He quickly scanned from side to side looking for where she had gone.

"You know I really don't have time for this, now leave before I actually decide to retaliate." She had landed up on the branch of a nearby tree and was looking down at him.

"Heh, become a bit of a bitch now have we pet-sama? I knew you couldn't be such a perfect little princess. Nice panties by the way, I always thought you had a great ass."

Realizing her compromising position she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. _Damn it, skirts are not practical for fighting, how the hell do Tia and Nel always conveniently remain covered?_

"What are you two doing?" He had felt that reckless idiot's reiatsu as soon as it had appeared.

_Yet another hotheaded fool who never seems to die, why must they always survive? _He was planning to ignore him until he felt a spike in the Onna's reiatsu and with a tired sigh decided he should make sure that things didn't get out of hand. He had not, however, expected to see Grimmjow just standing there staring up at his Onna's undergarments.

"Onna, I would recommend avoiding high ground when wearing a skirt."

"Holy shit, if it isn't the king of slitting wrists himself. How the fuck did you manage to come back from the dead?" He couldn't believe his eyes and then it clicked. "She revived you? Fuck, you were disintegrated." Then a smile broke across his face again. "Now that's my kind of woman."

Having another man, especially Grimmjow starring at his Onna's ass was one thing, having him make advancements on her was too much. Ditching his gigai he pointed his finger right at his head intending to blow it off, green light encompassing the tip.

"Why not ditch emo freak and be with a real- Holy shit Ulquiorra what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Realizing that a cero was sailing right at his face he promptly dogged it landing next to Orihime on the branch.

"That's fucked up, shooting at a man's back!"

"You are correct, however you are not a man, you are trash and will be treated as such."

"Che, nice to see dying hasn't changed you, we still have a score to settle! First I'll kill you, then that Shinigami shit, then," he grabbed Orihime's waist, "I'll take this pet-sama-Fuck!"

Orihime, feeling an arm wrap around her waist, had wasted no time in grabbing his hand and twisting it sideways into a wristlock. "I don't appreciate being treated like some kind of object Grimmjow," eyes burning dangerously, "I'm going home, I've had a long day, so if you two will excuse me."

She jumped down, taking care to flatten her skirt on the way down, and began walking home. She may have embarrassed herself but she wasn't going to stand around and be squabbled over, she wasn't that person anymore.

"Shit that hurt, she's gotten a lot more fiery, damn that's hot."

"Grimmjow, for the sake of you continuing to exist I recommend you leave the Onna alone. She is mine, and mine alone."

"Hah, seeing how she's changed I have a feeling she won't take shit from anyone anymore, least of all you and your fucking mind games!" _I can tell she's fucking stronger, who better fit for a king than a princess. _"I guess I'll just have to hang around here for a while."

"If that is your intention then I will dispose of you." Getting another cero charged, he prepared to launch another attack.

"Hah! You wish, I'm not as fucking stupid as you take me for, I'm outta here." And with that he disappeared.

_Shit, things are going to be even more bothersome than I previously calculated. I am still not as powerful as I once was, that damned shopkeeper is still being stingy with his training, and I will have to rectify that._

.o0o.

Back at the shop things were peaceful, the birds were chirping out side and it was a warm day. Kisuke was relaxing on his porch petting the black cat sitting next to him and fanning his face.

"Ah, nothing is better than having one's place to one's self again, ne?"

"Certainly, however I feel that this won't last for much longer," the cat purred, "We have company."

The shopkeeper looked up and fanned, his face hiding it. "I would seem that you are correct Yoruichi-san, why don't you come in...Grimmjow-san."

"Che, so you knew I was here. I heard that you're the person to see for training. Don't get me wrong, if I had a choice I wouldn't be here." He said gruffly, entering the small candy shop.

"Oh? You want to train? Well, my training doesn't come free and you may die in the process, is that ok?" The shopkeeper said slyly from behind his fan.

"I don't give a shit! I'll kill whatever you throw at me! And as for price what the fuck could you possibly want from me?"

"You just have to do everything I tell you without question!" He laughed jovially, "I have a wonderful kitten training outfit-"

"Fuck that shit! I'm not wearing a goddamn kitten costume!"

"Relax Grimmjow-san I was joking about the outfit!" He waved his fan jokingly at the outraged Espada.

"Fine I'll do what you fucking want but don't expect me to like it or be some slave bitch either!"

"Agreed, haha, well then first things first you need a gigai..."

.o0o.

Orihime flopped down on her small bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. _What a day, first Ulquiorra shows up at school and call me a goddess, then Grimmjow shows up and wants to claim me as some trophy wife. What the hell is going to happen next, more Espada showing up and enrolling in school? Why can't life just go back to being boring and mundane like before?_

She had to admit though; it was nice to feel things again. She still couldn't understand why Ulquiorra despised rediscovering them so much. It was so refreshing to find things funny or smile, and this time have them be genuine and not a mask. Although, to her friends she felt that she would probably always be the girl who they worried about and not the one that they could rely on.

**Knock, knock**

"Who the hell could that be?" She hauled herself off the bed and made her way wearily to the door.

"Hello, Onna." There standing in her doorway was none other than Ulquiorra, looking thoroughly displeased and agitated.

"Oh! Ulquiorra, what are you doing here?" _Isn't he staying with Urahara?_

"I was returning to my quarters at that shopkeeper's establishment when I discovered that the fool was harboring a maniacal imbecile who was to permanently reside there. I refuse to stay under the same roof, so I require the use of your quarters."

He deadpanned this command, taking Orihime by surprise that one, Ulquiorra was basically homeless, and two, he was demanding to live in her apartment instead.

"Uh, there's nowhere for you to sleep here, I only have one bed." He couldn't possibly be considering the couch, this was Ulquiorra and he demanded nothing but the best.

"Then we will share the bed. This gigai has become incredibly bothersome and sleeping on anything less causes it to become stiff and unusable the following day. I also require food and clothes."

With this, a vein began to throb on her forehead. _What does he take me for? I'm not running a goddamn hotel! And sleep together? As if that wouldn't look shady, even if it were Ulquiorra. _Having been lost in her agitation she wasn't able to stop him ghosting past her and into the kitchen where he promptly opened the fridge and began rifling through it for food. Mood lightening at the spectacle she resigned herself to her fate.

"Pft, you look like a teenager who hasn't eaten in a year. Let me see what I can whip up." Giggling to herself at the scene of him looking so...human, she moved him aside and began to remove items for ramen.

"I'll warn you now though, you have to eat it all or else I'll force it down your throat, ok?" _If I can't get him out with logic or manners maybe I can cook him out. _

"I have no desire for irony, cook or I will resume my previous endeavor." He was starving and in no mood for games at the moment.

Feeling slightly like a mad scientist about to give her unsuspecting victim her new concoction, she began to prepare the ramen exactly as she had always eaten it, chocolate syrup, wasabi, mayo, peanut butter and potato chips.

"All done, here you go!" She placed the heaping bowl of mutated ramen in front of him and sat down to watch. To be honest she was actually curious whether he would like it or not since nobody else besides Rangiku liked her food.

"This smells repulsive Onna, are you trying to poison me?"

"No! It's much better this way, and besides, you said you would eat it, remember?" A sly smile graced her lips as she watched him lift the spoon to his lips.

BAM!

The door to her apartment flew open and in came a large group of people flooding into her living room. Amongst them were Rukia, Ishida, Chad and the arguing pair of Ichigo and Grimmjow who were yelling at the tops of their lungs.

"Go back to your stupid desert you pussy!"

"Who's the fucking pussy you pansy ass fuck?!"

"What did you-?"

As the two of them stormed into the room, entirely consumed in their bickering the rest of the group proceeded to the kitchen where Orihime and Ulquiorra, who still had the spoon to his lip, were sitting. Ishida immediately saw the spoon and quickly yanked it from his hand while Chad grabbed his bowl.

"You should thank us, we just saved your life." Ishida was no fan of Ulquiorra but as a victim of Orihime's cooking he couldn't stand by and do nothing.

Ulquiorra looked icily over the table as he addressed her, thinking she had indeed poisoned his food. "Onna what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh relax, Ishida just doesn't have a very adventurous palette, there's no poison in it."

"That may be so but that doesn't mean it isn't still lethal. How you haven't burned a hole in your stomach yet is a mystery to us all." Ishida promptly dumped the blob into the garbage.

"Speaking of mysteries why is fight club in my living room?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at this question, obviously not wanting to voice the real reason, but eventually Rukia caved. "Well apparently Kisuke gave Grimmjow a gigai and...well...he ended up breaking most of the shop. So now he isn't allowed to stay there and frankly you're the only one with enough strength to deal with him and has a vacant couch..."

"Oh no, uhuh, I already have one person demanding to stay here, I can't fit another."

"Well everyone else has other people at their place, you can make him sleep on the floor."

"Ugh." She really didn't want to deal with Grimmjow living there, wasn't one person complicated enough?

"And honestly you're really the only one besides Ichigo who can handle either of them if needed." This point she really couldn't contest, nobody else was strong enough, and in a weird sense she guessed this was them relying on her strength, even if it was to dump an ex Espada on her lap.

"Ok fine, I guess I have no choice." She got up from the table and proceeded into the living room, tired of their loud bickering.

"Why don't you just go crawl under a rock and die, shithead!"

"I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass-!"

"Now I am only going to say this once," a deadly aura swept the room, "there will be no more yelling or fighting, and I swear if one thing gets broken I will reject you both out of existence, have I made myself clear?"

Both men turned and gulped, Ichigo looking more frightened than Grimmjow simply because he knew she was serious. "Yes mam!" The aura immediately rescinded and she turned and went into the bathroom claiming that she needed a shower.

"Well that went smoother than expected, she's lightened up quite a bit." Rukia was glad to see that she at least hadn't tried to throw them all out.

"You fucking call that smooth?! She threatened to delete me!" Ichigo was not happy with the prospect of never existing. However Grimmjow, though shaken, was glad that his 'get kicked out of the shop' plan had turned out so well.

"Che, and that's why you're a pansy fuck, Shinigami."

"What the fu-?!"

"Enough! We have intruded long enough and should leave; she's had a long day and has her hands full for the night. Plus I don't particularly feel like testing the boundaries of her patience, do you?" Rukia was tired of their bickering as well and wanted to get some rest.

"Fine, we'll settle this tomorrow shit dick."

"Right back at you fuck face."

And with that, Orihime now had two roommates and not a single hope of peace and quiet for a long time.


	11. Fulfillment

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I work a lot and have been finding time to write hard to come by. Things are taking a turn for the fun side, definitely a lighthearted chapter. Please review and of course, enjoy!

_Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases  
_

_(Chorus)_

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered

The alarm sounded loudly through the quiet apartment the next morning. Groaning loudly, Orihime reached over to silence it but was stopped short by a large lump lying next to her in the bed. Slightly confused in her sleepy fog, she prodded the mass, not exactly sure what it was. A tired grunt sounded from it and she launched herself out of the bed.

"Holy crap! Ulquiorra what are you doing?!" She had completely forgotten his insistence on sleeping in a bed last night, and after passing out she was so deeply asleep that she hadn't noticed another person slip into her sheets.

"Onna, it is far too early in the morning to be so loud. I believe I informed you last night that this was to be the sleeping arrangement so you have no possible reason to be shouting."

"I didn't think you were being serious!" _I just slept with Ulquiorra, how could he expect me to be calm?_

"What the fuck is going on? Hime, you are fucking loud." A messy haired half naked Grimmjow sauntered into the small bedroom looking less than pleased at being woken up so abruptly.

"The Onna forgot about our agreement of sharing the bed and apparently deems it necessary to shout about it." Ulquiorra had decided that he was not a morning person and so much energy was giving him a headache.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in Hime's bed? You were supposed to sleep on the floor!"

"That is false, you claimed the couch and I conceded. I said nothing about sleeping on the floor."

"Why you-" He dodged a pillow that had gone sailing towards his head and launched at the sleepy espada, only to be stopped by a rogue pillow that smacked him square in the nose.

"Hime what the fuck!" She had grabbed the previously fired pillow and promptly swung it at his face to prevent the destruction of her only bed.

"First of all my name is Orihime not Hime, and you are not fighting on my bed-" Another pillow had been launched, this time at the back of her head, stopping her scolding mid sentence.

"Ulquiorra! Growing some balls finally I see." A hearty laugh busted out of the blue haired man.

"It was simply to silence the noise, I wish to sleep and that is not possible with the Onna talking."

"So it's a pillow fight you two want is it?" An evil grin spread across her face, this was her best game that she often played with her brother when he was alive. "Then get ready boys because you are going to lose!" She swung another pillow at Grimmjow's legs attempting to sweep his legs out which he jumped over.

"A fight? Alright!"

"This is pointless Onna, cease this immediately." This is not what he needed right now.

"What? Afraid you're going to lose emo boy? If you can't take the heat just run back to that freak shopkeeper's place and Hime and I will share the bed inst-" Another pillow sailed right into his open mouth from the bed. Ulquiorra may hate the blue haired man but he was not going to leave the Onna alone with the freak.

"Don't let your guard down!" Orihime jumped and launched another round right at Ulquiorra's head, which he barely avoided.

"This is pointless, you cannot hope to hit me with something so pathetic Onna."

"Then you had better move or else you're done for!" Ulquiorra dodged another assault on his head and was forced to leave the bed, which he was not pleased about.

"If it is defeat you desire than I will oblige you." He spun a pillow fast and hard at her torso. She managed to dip out just in time but was hit in the back by Grimmjow who beamed at his success.

"No double teaming, that's not fair!"

"No such thing as fair in a battle Hime! You have a lot to learn." He grabbed her arms from behind stretching her back up and arching it so she couldn't move.

"This battle is over." Ulquiorra launched another shot hitting them both in the head. "I believe I am the victor, and as such I demand the ability to sleep without being disturbed for the next hour."

"Oh my god, the time! We're going to be late for school!" She darted from the room, frantically grabbing her things and stuffing a bizarre looking pastry into her mouth.

"School? What the hell is that?"

"It is a pointless waste of time, however the Onna is correct, we must leave." He hated wasting his time at the institution, however he didn't have much of a choice if he was to continue his training.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"That does not concern me. Knowing that fool shopkeeper, he will have something for you to do so I suggest you go there." Calmly grabbing his bag and changing, he joined the frantic Orihime at the door and left.

"Shit. I really don't want to know what that guy has for me to do..."

o0o

They arrived at school just in time, Orihime out of breath and Ulquiorra as calm as ever. They joined the group at the back of the classroom as the teacher walked in and called the class to attention.

"Alright listen up everyone, we're going to do an activity today." Groans erupted from the class. "No complaining! The project is about discovering yourself, your strengths, weaknesses, likes and dislikes and then sharing it with others. This is to make us closer as a class since we have seemed to become a bit disjointed lately. Get together with someone you don't usually talk to and ask them these questions. Get started!"

Tatsuki walked over to the group and patted Orihime on the shoulder. "This should be pretty interesting, I wonder what everyone is going to say." A big smile spread across the sporty girl's face. "Especially Ulquiorra since he never talks about himself."

"There is nothing that you need to know about me, human. This is absurd."

Orihime's interest had actually been piqued. What did Ulquiorra like? She knew a plethora of things he didn't like, primarily trash, and that he was extremely intelligent and strong, but did he even have a weakness?

"Man, this is lame, I hate this kind of project." Ichigo had joined in on the trio, the short shinigami by his side as always. "I'm not good at talking about myself."

"I think this will be fun! We never had to do this kind of thing at the academy." Rukia loved how the human world was so much more laid back than soul society.

"Psh, I already know your weakness, drawing." He stuck his tongue out at her, mocking her drawing ability. Next thing he knew he had a moustache on his face and the short girl satisfactorily spun a marker in her fingers.

"What the hell! That's permanent marker!"

"Then don't make fun of my drawings!" They became lost in yet another battle about drawing as the rest of the group became lost in thought as to what they would say. Just then, a large group of girls approached the pensive group looking apprehensive but excited. One girl stepped up, which Orihime recognized as the girl from yesterday's ordeal, and poked Ulquiorra on the shoulder.

"Um, can I be your partner for the project?" Silence swept the room as everyone waited for his response, genuinely curious as to what he would say.

"The Onna is my partner so your endeavor is pointless." Sighs passed around, this was exactly what they expected him to say.

"You can't be her partner, you have to be partners with someone you don't know." A smug look set on her face. Ulquiorra couldn't help but notice what a contrast this girl was to the Onna. She had plain black hair cropped at her shoulders and a very pointy face; he couldn't shake the fact that she reminded him of a very ugly bird. The sporty teen laughed.

"She has a point Ulquiorra, you can't be Orihime's partner." She was disappointed that she couldn't be her partner, but was highly satisfied that he couldn't either.

"It seems I have no choice then. Fine, I will be your partner." The girl could barely contain her excitement, which was a stark contrast to the look on his face, which was reminiscent of having just eaten one of Orihime's dinners.

She had to stifle a laugh, while she was disappointed that she couldn't ask him the questions, she knew that being around other people would be good for him too. Just as she was picturing him having his own group of friends, she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. It was a slimmer boy with short hair and a kind face. He looked a little nervous to approach her but seemed to gain confidence when she gave him a small smile.

"Hi Inoue-san, I was wondering if you would be my partner." He gave her a nice smile and waited for a reply.

"Sure, I don't mind." She could feel a pair of deep green eyes settle on her from across the room and she knew he was staring at her.

"Great! I'm Takahashi Hideki, I don't think we've ever really talked before." He let out a shy laugh.

"No I don't think we have Takahashi-san, nice to meet you. So what do you like to do?" As they talked she couldn't help but notice that the back of her head was being bored into, she didn't feel his eyes shift from them until the teacher called the class to attention twenty minutes later.

The bell sounded for lunch and she made her way to the roof as usual, Ulquiorra not far behind. They sat as they always did in a comfortable silence, Orihime lost in thought.

"So what did you and that girl talk about?" She couldn't contain her curiosity anymore; she wanted to know what he really would have said.

"That girl is trash, why would I talk to her?" She hadn't stopped talking the entire time and her voice had grated on his nerves.

"I suppose I should have guessed you would say that. Since you cheated on the project you should do it with me instead."

"What is the purpose of that?"

She let out a sigh, she should have expected that too. She wasn't done yet though, she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"Well fine then, I guess since you wont talk to me then I'll just go talk more with Hideki-kun." She saw his eye twitch at the mention of the boy's name and knew she had won.

"That boy is trash, if you really wish to talk then fine. What do you want to know?"

Her eyes lit up, she hadn't been this excited since their conversations back in Las Noches. She felt a little guilty using his possessiveness to provoke him but she had so many questions.

"Well for starters, what do you like? Do you have a favorite color?" He just sat there for a minute in silence thinking of a response.

"I like the color of your hair. In Las Noches it complimented your uniform very well."

She was caught speechless, having expected him to say white or black, and certainly not giving her a compliment. It was rare that people said that her hair was pretty and in elementary school it had been the primary source of her being bullied.

"Wow, nobody has ever said they liked my hair, usually they hate it."

"It is because they were jealous of being outshone by the sun." Her hair had always fascinated him; it had all the shades of the sun or a vibrant sunset, bursting with color and rich with red, orange and yellow. He had constantly had to catch himself from grasping a strand to feel if it was really as soft as he thought it was.

The bell rung out for the end of lunch and he rose elegantly and extended a hand out to help her up. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up, dusting off her skirt as her mind ran rampant with thoughts of what he had said. As he turned to leave she felt herself grab his sleeve.

"Did you really mean that? What you said about my hair?"

"I do not say things that I do not mean, you know this Onna."

o0o

"Alright class I have an announcement to make. It seems that our little family here keeps getting bigger and frankly, weirder. You can come in now."

The door opened and a head of bright blue hair and a wide smile took everyone, except for a certain group of people who figured this would happen, aback.

"Yo, I'm Grimmjow Jagerjaques, I'm from wherever Ulquiorra said he's from and if you want to remember something it's this. One, I am the king and two, Hime is mine." He laughed heartily at the various reactions from the crowd, ignoring the fact that Orihime was pinching her eyes shut in exasperation.

"Wow Orihime, you seem to have become quite popular with new students, though I have no idea how they seem to know you so well. Anyways, you can join Ulquiorra and Orihime in the back. Now lets get back to our lesson shall we?"

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Whenever they had breaks girls would swarm to their desks, drooling over the new boy. He loved having his ego stroked so much and of course soaked it all up, much to Orihime's discomfort and Ulquiorra's annoyance.

"Look ladies, I know that I'm a lot to take in but there's only one girl for this king, and that's a princess." He proceeded to grab Orihime out of her chair and hug her close to his side, her face turning beet red with embarrassment.

"Psh, what's so special about her anyway? She just sits around and smiles like a fake bitch all the time. Fake hair, fake smile and fake personality. Makes you wonder how she gets so many hot guy friends, probably because she has fake tits too." The girl looked very satisfied with her insult.

It took a lot to push Orihime over the edge and honestly she didn't really care, but insinuating that she was basically a fake cheap whore was enough to get her there.

"Look, I don't care if you think I'm fake, you're entitled to your own opinions. Frankly, I'm not friends with people who think of me that way, I'm not as desperate as you seem to be." A hush ran through the classroom. Nobody had ever heard so much as a negative word come out of the girl, and to hear her call someone desperate was unheard of. Realizing this, the black haired girl burned red with fury.

"Ha! That's my girl!" Grimmjow pulled her into an even tighter hug to the point where she could barely breathe.

"We'll see who's desperate in the end bitch." And with that she turned and stormed out of the room in utter defeat.

o0o

Orihime had remained very quiet for the remainder of the day. She had experienced so many things she had never had before, Ulquiorra complimenting her hair, Grimmjow hugging her like they were some sort of 'item,' and of course her spat with that girl. Her friends had all checked up on her to make sure she was ok, and she had to physically stop Tatsuki from beating the holy living shit out of the girl, but what she didn't know was the growing amount of concern bubbling up in her two housemates.

"Oy Ulquiorra, has Hime ever been this quiet? I always took her for the chatty type."

Of course, Ulquiorra had observed almost immediately after the girl left that the Onna was upset. He had decided not to ask her about it, however, as he knew that she most likely wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"You are correct, she is uncharacteristically quiet."

"I don't like it. How do we fix it?"

He just stared at him, showing that he obviously thought the bluenette was an idiot. He had to admit, though, that he much preferred the chatty Onna to the one that reminded him of Las Noches. She was much more attractive when her face lit up and seemed to be brimming with life and happiness.

"You are asking the wrong person. I would suggest you ask her short haired friend instead."

"Yeah, why the hell am I asking the king of solitude how to cheer someone up, that's stupid. I'm going to go find her." And with that he left in search of Tatsuki. Ulquiorra, in the meantime, went over to join Orihime, as he had nothing better to do in the meantime. She was still sitting lost in thought, staring out the window.

"Ne, Ulquiorra." She turned to face the pale man with bright green eyes. "You don't think I'm fake do you?" The question had been burning in her mind ever since the girl had left. She felt silly needing confirmation to boost her self-esteem, especially from Ulquiorra, but it was something she had always struggled with.

Ulquiorra couldn't quite hide his look of incredulity. How could someone so vibrant and strong as she let such trash affect her so much? She was so much more than she knew she was. She was entrancing, philosophical, in her own way, and stood strongly by her beliefs. Even after all the torture he had put her through she still stayed strong and resilient, however this one piece of putrescence had broken her with one blow.

Seeing the look on his face, she immediately felt stupid, having thought that he saw her as a weakling for letting it get to her so much. With a sigh she decided that she should have never burdened him with the question in the first place. She plastered the best smile she could on her face and looked at him again.

"Never mind, it was a silly question, don't worry about it."

"If you were being fake it would be now, do not smile unless it is genuine, it suits you much better."

She was a little confused by his statement, not sure if he was confirming what she thought or complimenting her. Sensing this, he decided to rephrase his previous comment.

"Onna, you should not let petty trash affect you so much. You are far more than she will ever be. Never doubt your strength or worth; they are far more valuable than you know."

With this, a real smile spread across her face and she beamed up at him. He couldn't help but wonder at the warmth that spread through his chest at having successfully cheered her up. Why did he feel this way when she smiled? When she was genuinely herself? It shouldn't matter to him, but he couldn't resist feeling a small amount of pride and accomplishment at knowing that he was the source of her smile.

"Thanks Ulquiorra, I really needed to hear that. Oh! Tatsuki-chan! What are you up to?" She was surprised to see Grimmjow standing next to her with a lazy smile as he looked at the pair of them.

The small teen was relieved at seeing her friend's mood improved and was slightly conflicted. She had always been the one to cheer her friend up, however what really mattered was that she was happy. With a big smile she hugged her friend.

"We're going out tonight, the four of us. We can go to the amusement park, and then get dinner together."

"Wow I haven't been there in ages, that sounds like a lot of fun!"

The teen and bluenette felt highly satisfied with their plan and Orihime was excited that Tatsuki had seemed to warm up to her unusual roommates. She hoped that they could all become close friends since she rarely saw her best friend.

With renewed vigor, she finished out the school day with enthusiasm and couldn't wait to get home. She practically dragged the boys back to the apartment when the bell rang, she couldn't remember the last time she had hung out like a normal teen or just felt so much like her old self. She couldn't help but contribute this to her new friends though; they appreciated her strength and accepted her as she was.

Once they got to the apartment Orihime dashed to her room and started rifling through her closet for the perfect outfit. She couldn't make up her mind between a blue and silver top and white shorts or a purple t-shirt with a swirly white skirt. She finally made up her mind on the former choice and began to get dressed. Once she was done she went into the living room where the two boys were waiting, she was still getting used to the idea of seeing them in normal clothes.

The two boys couldn't help but gawk a little when Orihime came out of her room to join them. Her aqua and silver shirt hugged her curves and showed off her small waist while only showing a small hint of her chest and her shorts accentuated her long slender legs and curved right under her perfectly round rump.

"Are you guys ready to head out? Tatsuki said she would meet us at the park so we can go whenever you're ready."

Ulquiorra nodded in response and Grimmjow gave her a satisfied smile and slung an arm casually over her shoulder. "Alright Hime let's go have some fun." He gave her a wink and Ulquiorra clenched his fists in his pocket, if it were not for the fact that this was supposed to make the Onna happy he would have ripped that idiot's arm off right then and there. As it was he could only stand by and seethe quietly.

As they approached the park Orihime squealed with excitement and grabbed her friend. The two boys joined them at a leisurely pace and looked upon the park. They could hear all of the screams coming from inside and couldn't help but wonder what the hell they had just gotten themselves into.


	12. Blast from the Past

Hello everyone! Things are about to take a turn for the interesting, what will happen at the park? A bit of a twist you might not expect so read and find out! Please please review and enjoy!

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

[Chorus]

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_(Linkin Park- Somewhere I Belong)_

Chapter 12: Belonging

As they entered the huge park, bright lights surrounded them and game stands lining the main boulevard. Lanterns and streamers hung over head and the rollercoasters could be seen on the horizon stretching high into the sky.

"We have to ride the coasters first, those are the absolute best!" Orihime loved how they made her feel like she had wings flying through the endless night sky. The group made their way to the closest one that was just past the promenade called the Praying Mantis.

"So what exactly is this thing? What does it do?" Grimmjow had thought the structure had looked pretty small at first but as they approached it began to intimidate the large man.

"Indeed, Onna what is the purpose of this place? What do these mechanisms do?" Ulquiorra was at a loss for their purpose seeing as people were screaming yet perfectly unharmed. They would be strapped in to a cart and then launched off or slowly start to spin and twirl. _What are they trying to accomplish? The most they would gain is mild dizziness._

"It's supposed to give you an adrenaline rush, it's fun, and the coasters feel like flying." She couldn't help but smile at their obvious loss of what to make of the park. For all they knew she was about to strap them into a death contraption. On the other hand, the fact that they knew nothing about it made it all the more exciting.

"How can you guys not know what rides are? What kind of place did you live in that didn't have a park or carnival?" Tatsuki had figured that they were just some more weird people from the mystery that her friends all kept her in the dark about, but she always wondered how they always seemed to be ignorant about the simplest things.

"Haha, no way! No time for shit like that, we get our kicks in other ways." He gave her a toothy smile and a wink, allowing her to interpret it however she wanted.

"You guys are bizarre, that's for sure. Well we're here, are you ready? The front is the best on this ride, but the back is the best on all the others." A wide grin graced the tiny teen's face as they clamored into the four front seats. This was a standing coaster so the bike seat had to be adjusted for each person before they were strapped in. Needless to say the boys were caught off guard when one of the ride operators adjusted the seat to sit snugly into their crotches.

"So what happens now? Do we just stand here?" Grimmjow was anxious to see how one got an adrenaline rush without fighting someone.

"You just wait and the ride moves it's self, get ready because we're going to start!" A big smile was given to each espada to reassure them and then the cart began to move forward with a jolt. They steadily climbed a steep hill, Orihime was bouncing up and down with excitement and Tatsuki was getting herself pumped up for the thrill. The two boys however couldn't help battling a sense of impending dread as they rounded a corner and approached the steep drop.

"Here we go! Woooooooh!" As they began to drop Orihime threw one arm up in the air and the other grabbed the closest bit of human she could grab. Forgetting that Ulquiorra had ended up next to her she had unintentionally grabbed his had and felt lightening shoot up her arm as they made their way around the loop and through the tight turns and curves of the ride. When they stopped she rubbed her hand pondering what had happened to it. _That was the strangest feeling I've ever felt, it was like a shock of electricity. It's just Ulquiorra though, it's not that weird to hold hands...right?_

Ulquiorra had been caught off guard when the Onna had grabbed his hand. He too had felt the shock of lightening shoot up his arm and he could only wonder at what it meant. Her skin was as soft as silk and her dainty fingers fit perfectly in his hand. He was unsure what to do once she had grabbed it so he left his fingers open to allow her to let go if she wanted. The ride stopped and she finally had let go of his hand, which felt cold and empty in her absence.

"So what did you guys think? Pretty awesome huh?" Tatsuki gave a light punch to Grimmjow's shoulder and as she looked at his face she laughed.

"Never again, flying is bat-boy's deal not mine. I couldn't control anything and doing flips and shit...no way." His face looked like he had just been through a traumatizing experience and the two girls laughed at the so-called macho man.

"Fine let's do something a little more low key. How about the Ferris Wheel?" It was Orihime's second favorite ride since she and her brother often admired the summer night sky at the top and talk about anything and everything.

"Does it strap me into anything?"

"No, you just sit in an open booth. It's slow and really pretty, I promise!" The boy crossed his arms and agreed to the ride, feeling that it was adequately low-key. The group made their way over, stopping here and there to look at booths and interesting things. Ulquiorra remained aloof and Grimmjow was enraptured with anything shiny or dangling from string. Eventually they made it to the enormous wheel and as they approached the next gondola they were forced to separate due to the operators filling every seat as people came. Orihime and Ulquiorra were forced to join the couple in front of them and Grimmjow and Tatsuki had to join the group behind them in the next one.

As the ride began to spin, Orihime looked out over the sky, drinking in its beauty. Ulquiorra just watched the woman stare in wonder at the stars as if she had never seen them before. Ulquiorra became lost in thought, just as Orihime had, and eventually he came to find one question burning at the back of his mind.

"What happened?"

"Huh? What did you say?" Orihime was jolted from her thoughts by the pale man's question, unsure as to what he was referring.

"What happened after I faded away? How did you become an arrancar?"

"Oh..." She had been afraid that this question would come around sooner or later and she was reminded of her horrible dreams and thoughts of his disappointment and contempt if he ever knew what had really happened. "To be honest I don't know much of what happened, I was unconscious for most of it."

"How is that so? It was only you and your two nakama up there. And knowing that shopkeeper he must have deduced some explanation for it. So I ask again, what happened?" Ulquiorra had unintentionally drawn right up to her so that their faces were a foot apart and his gaze was more intense than she had ever seen. His eyes seemed to gleam with curiosity and apprehension. She heaved a sigh; she was definitely not ready to disclose this to people, especially not the one person who was so intimately tied into what happened. However she couldn't ignore the fact that if anybody deserved an explanation, it was the man glaring intensely at her.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't say anything until I have finished the whole story, agree?" She just wanted to spit it out as fast as possible.

"That is an agreeable term. Begin." She closed her eyes to collect herself and resolved to not stop talking no matter what.

"So after you...disappeared...I had a hard time absorbing what had really happened. Ishida was impaled, Ichigo had gone insane, and you...died, and it was my entire fault because I was weak and had to rely on Kurosaki-kun. I tried to heal you back from ashes but it didn't work. What I remember the most was this overwhelming feeling of loneliness and feeling so weak and ashamed...that I wished I could die and follow you."

With this admission crimson lit up her face, which she tried to ignore, as she continued on with her story. "Kurosaki-kun tried to comfort me but I called him a monster instead. Then all I remember is darkness and pain like I have never experienced before. It felt like fire and ice encompassed me and was ripping me apart. Then there was a crunch and I was out. Next thing I know, I'm with Nel back in Las Noches and training with her. The most I know about the cause is that the Hougyoku is involved somehow but that's about it."

She inhaled deeply and let out a long breath like she had just run a marathon. She looked back into the eyes of her former captor seeking some kind of response or emotion in his face. He opened his mouth but all he said was, "I see."

He was thinking over everything she said carefully. Obviously he knew Aizen would try to convert her at some point, but the timing made no sense. Was she really so overcome with grief over his death that she became a hollow? This was especially surprising considering the fact that his final thoughts had been focused on her not hating him, so much so that he simply asked her outright if she did. He would never forget the feeling of absolution when she said that she wasn't afraid, he felt...forgiven. Now, she was no longer human, no longer alive, and no longer with the heart she so dearly cherished.

He reached a hand out and grasped one of the locks that had fallen onto her shoulder. He would never get tired of the soft silken strands that ran through his fingers. He became bolder and allowed his finger to trace along her soft jaw and across her ivory skin, which was promptly turning brighter shades of red. Before he could go any further, however, they were jolted out of their trance by a sudden shudder that stopped the ride.

"That's weird, it shouldn't have stopped yet. I wonder if it broke down, it wouldn't be the first time." She was annoyed that it had shaken them; she was entranced by what had been happening. It was like he was discovering her, mapping out every detail he felt.

Screams of fear shook her from her thoughts as she looked down below to assess what had happened. There was a group of people gathered around the operation booth and what appeared to be a dead crew. Her stomach sank, this was bad, they were stuck and someone was running around killing people.

"Haha look Menoly, the little bitch really is still alive." Orihime looked up to see her two previous tormentors standing up above them in the sky with evil smiles and wicked eyes. "She's still as ugly as I remember her."

"Wow I'm surprised you two sluts managed to survive considering the ass kicking you got last time." Grimmjow had finally spotted the two and was less than pleased to see that they were alive. _Fucking tricky twats._

"Oh? Grimmjow? I heard you got sliced and diced, I could say the same to you! I never imagined you would sink so low as to run around in the human world with this whore." Loly was enjoying her sense of superiority immensely. "And Ulquiorra too, looks like the rumors of you two fucking each other was true."

"What do you want? You obviously came here for a reason." Orihime had always pitied the two arrancar in Los Noches but now her patience was wearing thin. It seemed that whenever she was on track to leading a normal life again, the spirit world came back to yank her in again.

"Ha! Don't be so conceited, we just came here to see if the rumors were true about you. There's been lots of talk about the slut princess who was so sad to see her fuck buddy die that she killed herself. Seems like the last part wasn't entirely true, though. To be honest I'm glad you didn't off yourself because that means we can pick up where we left off. Are you going to call for Kurosaki-kun? Just hearing his name makes me want to puke considering how much you screamed it all the time." A sick sadistic smile lit up her face as she continued to taunt their favorite play toy.

"I can guarantee you that I don't need his help anymore. If it's me you came for then that's fine, but leave innocent people out of this." It always pissed her off to be reminded of how weak she used to be, especially in regards to Ichigo. Her primary concern at the moment was not getting Tatsuki involved in this.

"As if I give a shit about any of you! You're not going anywhere, I have you right where I want you." Loly and Menoly began to dash towards her but before they could reach her, a shout rose above the confused rabble of the people below.

"Orihime catch!" Ichigo, who had shown up to check out the disturbance with Rukia, tossed her his soul reaper badge, which she caught just before the pair got within feet of where she was. In the blink of an eye she was out of her gigai and tossing badge to Ulquiorra who quickly followed suit and passed it to Grimmjow. Orihime immediately grabbed Loly by her pigtails and dragged her far away from the park with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow following, Menoly in tow.

Once they got far enough away, Orihime threw Loly as hard as she could into the ground; her sense of mercy had left her long ago. Loly let out a cough of blood and struggled to her feet. _What the fuck is going on? How did she become so strong? She was such a little pussy before. _Her eyes took in Orihime's form and saw the white clothes along with the perfect hole over her heart.

"So that's it huh? Were you that jealous of us? You actually became an arrancar? Don't think that will help you get any closer to Aizen-sama!"

Another loud crash resounded as Menoly joined her sister in the ground, courtesy of Grimmjow, sputtering and coughing. "Loly, what is going on?" She managed to choke out a garbled sentence through the stream of blood now running though her throat. "We need to get out of here now! She's not going to fix us this time if we get messed up."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another pussy speech from you, we've gotten stronger than before, and Aizen-sama even said so!" She charged a cero and fired it at the group, following it up with several Bala until there was a thick cloud of smoke. As it cleared it became apparent that the attack hadn't so much as touched them; revealing a bright yellow shield that stretched across the whole group.

"Please stop, you can't do anything to me and I don't want your blood on my hands."

"Stop fucking pitying me! I might not be able to get you now but I have my ways, maybe I'll visit that human friend of yours!"

Orihime's pupils dilated as rage spread to every inch of her face. She could not, would not allow her friend to be caught up in something that would put her in danger. Tatsuki had always protected her and now it was her turn to do the same.

She sent Tsubaki without a word sailing strait towards Loly's only eye, she had dealt too many times with her shit and it was time to be rid of her. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and Tsubaki stopped barely a foot from Loly's head. She didn't notice that she had been seconds from death, however, as a soul rattling scream left her lips.

With a sick squelching sound Menoly's head slid from her neck and landed with a loud splat on the ground. It took a few seconds before her body's knees gave way, and the short stature of Hitsuguaya Toushiro was revealed, swishing his blade to remove the blood and eyes wide as he took in the trio standing above him.


	13. Conversion

Hello again! Sorry this took a while, I have been working non-stop lately. . So Loly's stirring up shit again and Menoly paid the ultimate price...What's Toushiro going to do with them now that the cats out of the bag? I want to give a special shout out to my friend Belit, whose reviews and encouragement have helped me greatly in continuing with my story, thank you so much! So without further adieu, I give you chapter 13! Enjoy!

_Conversion, software version 7.0_

_Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub_

_Eating seeds is a pastime activity_

_The toxicity of our city, of our city_

_(Chorus)_

_No, what do you own the world?_

_How do you own disorder, disorder_

_Now somewhere between the silence_

_Sacred silence and sleep_

_Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep_

_Disorder, disorder, disorder_

_More wood for their fires, loud neighbors_

_Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck_

_Eating seeds is a pastime activity_

_The toxicity of our city, of our city_

_(Toxicity- System of a Down)_

Chapter 13: Conversion

Toushiro just stood in shock as he took in the trio, wholly ignoring the screaming girl on the ground next to him who was rocking back and forth with Menoly's head in her arms. He knew the arrancar with blue hair; he had been the first espada to come to the human realm. _His name was Grimmjow Jagerjaques wasn't it? _As for the other male arrancar he had no knowledge of his name much less rank or power level. What had taken him back the most was the sight of Orihime standing between them looking down with an equally surprised look on her face at seeing him here.

"Toushiro-kun? What on earth are you doing here? I haven't seen you since before I was taken to Los Noches!" She gracefully floated down to give her friend a hug, she was truly happy to see him again and had completely forgotten that nobody in Soul Society was supposed to find out about her powers.

"It is now policy that a captain investigate all arrancar related sightings and since I have stayed here the longest I was given the duty. I came here to investigate the appearance of two arrancar and I find five. Inoue Orihime, explain to me what is going on immediately." He had stepped back to avoid the hug she was about to give him and raised his sword to her chin. Immediately Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were by her side one grabbing the sword and the other pushing her behind him.

"Oh stop it guys! This is ridiculous, you don't need to all have some big stand off." She was frustrated with the stubbornness of men; they never just listened before being all heroic.

"Oy! Toushiro! What's going on? That's Orihime, why are you pointing a sword at her?" Ichigo and Rukia had finally caught up with the group and made a mad dash when they saw the boys all squaring off to fight. He knew that Toushiro's sense of justice wouldn't allow him to keep this a secret and if Soul Society got involved...it could get bad very quickly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you know exactly why I'm pointing a sword at her. Now tell me exactly what's going on and why you don't seem surprised that three arrancar are hiding out right under your nose." He figured that her friends had known, but that didn't make the situation less complicated, he would have to go to the Captain General with this.

"Well it's a long story you see...and they don't hurt anybody so I don't see why there's a problem." He scratched the back of his head praying that the small boy wouldn't say what he knew would be the start of a very long night.

"I overlook many things for you and your friends but harboring two espada and an arrancar is too much, especially when we have no idea what Aizen is planning. We have to go to Soul Society, there's no other choice." He had always had a soft spot for Orihime since he stayed in her house before but with times being as they were he simply couldn't ignore it. He was frustrated because he knew exactly what the General was going to say, and she would die because of him.

"Ha! As if we're going to that god awful place, 'aint no way in hell!" Grimmjow wasn't about to be dragged into the lion's den, and he definitely wasn't going to let them take Hime. He stood in front of her once more to accentuate his point.

"I agree, going there would be pointless. All their one dimensional thinking is completely useless; it's obvious that they would consider us a threat and try to kill us." Ulquiorra had finally found the Onna and was already jumping through hoops for one person; he wasn't going to do it for anyone else.

"Look guys, we don't want another stand off like before, we have a bigger picture to look at. Aizen is nowhere to be found and the more time we waste bickering the more time he has to plan." Rukia had finally grown as tired of the macho man standoff as Orihime and decided to step in. "In any case, we should be aligning forces since we will need all the strength we can get."

"Fine, we will go to negotiate terms of treaty, but I can't make any promises as to what they will do." Toushiro was glad to have a small time of reprieve, even if he knew the inevitable outcome.

"That sounds reasonable at least, and boys relax, well be fine." Orihime had ardently agreed with her shinigami friend, they had bigger problems to deal with than Soul Society's closed-minded thinking and the boys' inflated sense of protecting her.

"Speaking of being fine, what happened to that other arrancar? Wasn't she the one who grabbed you in the tower when I was fighting Ulquiorra?" Ichigo had finally remembered the agonized girl and when he looked to see what she was doing, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Yea she was, she must have run off after Menoly's body disappeared. Most likely she's back in Hueco Mundo by now. Look, if we're going to go then let's get on with it before I change my mind." Grimmjow folded his arms across his chest, a look of irritation and unease set on his face.

"Alright I will meet you at the Senkaimon, but be warned, if you leave my side for an instant you will be considered allies of Aizen and treated as criminals of Soul Society." As he said these words of warning, two sets of traditional sliding doors opened out of thin air and hell butterflies wavered in the doorway.

"What if we just don't bother to show up?" Grimmjow saw the opportunity to not be forced into this and wanted to run with it.

"Then I will return with a lynching party of our strongest captains, either cooperate or live on the run, those are your options." With that last chilling statement, he entered the doors and disappeared. Ichigo put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder to reassure him.

"Look, they try to sound intimidating but they are still reasonable to some degree. I'm sure that once they see that Aizen is regrouping they won't care what you three are."

"Che, stop trying to reassure me like I'm some child, I'll kill them all if they try to touch me or Hime for that matter." He smacked Ichigo's hand off his shoulder.

"Why you Mother Fucker!" Another round of bickering ensued between the two boys as the group made their way back to retrieve their gigai's from the park. The whole way there Orihime had been quiet with a look of apprehension on her face.

"Onna, cease your slouched posture and furrowed look, you are going to represent our race, show some solemnity." Ulquiorra had been watching the growing curve of her shoulders as if the weight of the world had been settled there and dents grow exponentially deeper in her brow as they approached the park.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize I was being so obvious. I was just thinking about something, but you're right, I have bigger things to deal with right now." His own brow furrowed at this.

"What is bothering you Onna?" She needed to be relaxed and confident when they left to Soul Society. As someone who had experienced first hand what happened when she let her emotions get the best of her, he knew things would deteriorate quickly if she snapped. She had paused for a second, as if debating whether it was really worth telling him about it, but then changed her mind.

"I'm worried about Tatsuki." She turned to look up at the quiet Espada and their eyes met and held for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"If you are worried about her safety then have that idiotic shop keeper watch her for you. That is hardly something you need to focus on." He felt satisfied in his assessment and expected her to finally relax but instead she bit her lip and looked away even more worried than before.

"No it's not that. She probably thinks we're all passed out or dead, and now I have to leave and I can't tell her why or where. I just have a bad feeling about all of this."

"If you are so concerned with her ignorance then rectify it. Tell her where you are going and why. Then you will be able to focus on the task at hand." _And you won't look sad anymore._

"I can't, she barely knows anything at all, and we don't have the time to explain it. Also she would freak out and try to kill something if she knew what I was, she would probably stop being my friend altogether."

"That is a folly of humans, of which you are no longer. You have no need to fret upon such creatures since you will far outlive her short time in this world." He paused, not sure if he should add his last statement or not. "It will save you pain in the end."

She looked up once more at him, eyes wide with wonder. _Was he really worried about my emotional wellbeing? What am I talking about, is Ulquiorra worried about me? No, he couldn't be...but then why would he add that last statement if he wasn't?_

They reached the Ferris wheel, which was now surrounded by police and medics, and tried to find Tatsuki and their gigai's. There was a large group of people huddled to the side and being questioned by police as to what happened so they figured that was their best bet to find her. They grabbed the gigai's first, Ichigo and Rukia making distractions for the EMT's while the other three snagged their fake bodies. They then headed over to the group of witnesses where Tatsuki was. When they found her, Orihime gave her the biggest hug and was relieved to see her friend unharmed. When she stepped back, however, there was a dead look on her face and Orihime immediately felt her stomach drop.

"Tatsuki what's wrong? Did something happen to you?" She was wracked with worry for her friend as she looked at her face, searching for an explanation. All the short teen did was stare at her as angry tears filled her eyes.

"You know, I had been wondering for a while..." She turned to her orange haired friend, betrayal flashing in her eyes. Orihime grew frantic as she looked upon the face of her best friend.

"Wondering what? What's wrong?"

"I was wondering, why I thought I had seen Ulquiorra somewhere before. It had been bugging me for a while. Now I remember, though, he was the man in the park with that guy who killed everyone and almost killed me!" She pushed Orihime away from her, fists balled with rage and face streaming with hot tears. "And now he's here with you and you look just like him! That's right I can see souls or whatever now too! Not to mention the fact that someone erased my memory from that day. I thought we were friends who trusted each other! I promised I would wait for you to tell me when you were ready but this is too much, are you even human anymore?"

Tatsuki's words struck Orihime like a hot whip, stinging her flesh. She had never meant to hurt her; she just didn't want her to get mixed up in the crazy and very dangerous life she seemed to never be able to escape. She couldn't argue with her accusations, and it pained her to finally tell her friend the one thing she had been denying for a whole year.

"No, I am not human. I have been dead for about a year now." She watched as disbelief washed over Tatsuki's face and she fell to her knees, staring at the ground. Her head was spinning, how could Orihime have died and yet seem perfectly alive? Yes, she had noticed that her friend had become very distant but she never would have guessed that it was because she was dead. She wasn't able to protect her, and now she was just like the creatures that almost killed her. Was she even considered a friend anymore? Didn't friends trust each other and confide in them?

"I know that I didn't tell you but it was to protect you! What I am involved in has very dangerous people like the ones who killed those people today, I didn't want you to get hurt." She went to put a hand on her friend's shoulder as a way to comfort her but was quickly smacked away as the small teen stood up again.

"I don't even know you anymore. My best friend died a year ago, and you're just a monster in sheep's clothing." And with that she turned and walked away without so much as a glance back. Orihime simply stood there and watched as her lifelong friend retreated into the crowd, no tears or look of sadness on her face.

o0o

After Tatsuki left into the crowd, Orihime began walking in the direction of the exit without so much as a sound. Ichigo and Rukia shared worried looks as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra remained silent and stoic, following in stride a few seconds later. Ichigo decided to call Ishida and Chad so that they could meet them at the candy shop; they would need some numbers in case things went really sour. They arrived at the store a short time later where Urahara was already standing in the doorway, a serious expression replacing his usual easygoing smile.

"I heard what happened and it's not a good situation to be in. I have the portal ready downstairs along with Chad and Ishida so you can head right down." Orihime stopped in the doorway and glanced at the shopkeeper.

"I wasn't aware that Soul Society was assigning captains to cover arrancar appearances, otherwise I would have been more careful." She gave him a hard look, knowing that, as the most well informed man in existence besides Aizen, he must have known about the change.

"My apologies my dear Orihime, I hadn't expected this to happen so soon, the arrancar are moving faster than I had expected. I simply thought you had enough on your plate to worry about at the moment, it was my mistake." He bowed his head in apology and she nodded her head to accept it, she could never stay mad at him for long considering how much he had done for her. She wished Tatsuki had felt the same way...However, she had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

They proceeded down into the basement where the portal was ready to be opened. They joined their friends in preparation to travel, Yoruichi had transformed into her cat form to accompany them. Everyone left their human bodies, except Chad and Ishida, and jumped through the door. As they made their way through, Orihime began to feel very nervous, especially since she couldn't create a garganta in Soul Society since Aizen left. She was like a rat willingly walking into a trap, but less cheese was involved...

They were met with a bright light and landed safely on a grassy hill where Toushiro was already waiting with Rangiku. He gave them a look with a short nod and began to walk towards the captain meeting room where their fate was to be decided. Orihime grabbed both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's hands as they walked, thankful for the small amount of comfort it brought and completely unaware of the blush creeping up on both of the boy's handsome features.


	14. Outsiders

Hello everyone! Sorry that it's been mostly plot and drama, but it's important to get the story taken care of before lots of fun stuff can happen. This is still going to be mostly story, but then next few chapters after that will be more on the side of ulquihime moments. Lots of drama though! The captain general will pass his judgment, but what will happen? What about Tatsuki, will she forgive her friend? And let's not forget our lovely friends the arrancar and Aizen! ;) Keep reading to find out! Please, please please review!

_Something takes a part of me  
Something lost and never seen  
Every time I start to believe  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me  
Life's gotta always be messing with me (You wanna see the light)  
Can't it chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain (You wanna see the light)  
I'd tried to every night, all in vain... in vain  
_

_(Chorus)_

_Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace_

Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me

Feelin' like a freak on a leash (You wanna see the light)  
Feelin' like I have no release (So do I)  
How many times have I felt disease? (You wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free... is free

_(Korn- Freak On a Leash)_

Chapter 14: Outsiders

It felt alien walking through Soul Society. Not that it was ever a place she belonged, but being part of the "enemy race" was almost suffocating as they made their lengthy walk to the Captain's meeting room. As they entered the double doors they were greeted by captains lining either side of the empty hall with the Captain General at the head, sitting in all his stature on the only seat; his lieutenant behind him. A shocked silence filled the room as they entered; the only one who seemed excited was the scientist Myuri.

With one swift knock of his staff the room fell silent as the General prepared to address the room. Another spike of nerves shot up Orihime's spine, she was struggling to maintain her facade in the face of so many possibilities of death awaiting her. She straightened her self to try and appear more authoritative as she had been in the human world, but the General's gaze seemed to pierce right through her.

"We are here to discuss a very troublesome matter. According to Hitsuguaya Taicho there have been two of Aizen's Espada living in the human world. But more troubling than that is the case of Inoue Orihime." The room had grown so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "Explain yourself, girl."

She stepped forward from her group of friends and bowed to show respect, she knew that this man was far stronger than she could even comprehend, and had to actively remember to keep her knees from bending.

"Sir, as you are aware, at the beginning of the winter war I was taken by Aizen as his 'guest.' What you don't know is that before Aizen left Los Noches to go to the human world he tried to change me into an arrancar with the Hougyoku." More hushed gasps and murmurs filled the room, but were quickly dispelled with one look from their leader. "I didn't immediately change, though."

She recounted what she remembered as well as what she was told by various others, leaving out the more...intimate reasons behind the catalyst for her transformation. When she was finished she simply waited, as the General seemed to take his time deliberating. He finally stood up, prepared to announce his judgment; the whole room sat on baited breath.

"It is very disconcerting...That three arrancar have managed to stay undetected for so long. There is absolutely no question that, as members of Aizen's army, there can be no other decision than death."

At this, the whole group behind Orihime exploded with shouts of anger and protest, while the other two arrancar gripped their swords ready for a fight. Before all hell broke loose, Toushiro and Rangiku stepped forward after shooting the group of teens a dangerous look.

"Captain Commander I request that you reconsider your decision. They have not given any indication that they work for Aizen; when I sound them they were fighting the two arrancar that I was going to kill. At the very least, allow division 46 to make a formal decision."

"In case you have forgotten, division 46 was killed by Aizen and is still being reformed. All decisions are final Toushiro Taicho." And with that he turned to leave, their death sentence still ringing in Orihime's ears. Toushiro quickly approached the group before the other captains came to take them away, a plan forming in his mind.

"Look, there is always a repentance period before any death sentence is carried out, in the meantime I will try to make an appeal. Just don't do anything stupid and do as they say. I promise I won't let them kill you." Toushiro had finally become fed up with his superiors and their one-way thinking. He wasn't going to have his friend's blood on his hands when there was still something he could do.

Orihime's mind was reeling with what to do, fight and maybe make it out alive, or trust her friend. As it was, the odds of actually complying seemed to be better for their survival in the long run. The problem was going to be convincing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to go along with it...Especially the latter.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! I'm not fucking going to no death cell, I'm busting out of here, Hime let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and began to tug, to no avail, as she remained rooted to her spot. She gave him a look of warning and he backed off, a look of panic in his eyes, though his face showed only frustration. Ulquiorra simply waited to hear what she wanted to do, he had made a vow to himself to follow her anywhere, even if it meant his death, he would gladly go if she so desired it.

"I trust Toushiro-kun, if he says he has a plan then I believe him. We will cooperate for now, and I don't want to hear any complaints from any of you!" She cut off Ichigo and Ishida's protests before they could be voiced, knowing full well what they were going to say. Rukia had been right before, they had a bigger picture to focus on and they couldn't have another civil war break out. She couldn't say that she wasn't scared, she was terrified in fact, but like her time in Los Noches she had to remain strong and have faith in her friends.

After relinquishing their swords, Byakuya, Toushiro and Kenpachi escorted the three arrancar to their cell to await their fate. As the cell door closed and the kido was put in place to seal their reiatsu, Orihime became overwhelmed with the enormity of what had happened. She went over to one of the small chairs and sat down, staring a hole into the ground.

The two boys were unsure of what to do, they knew better than to try and disturb her when she was like this. Several hours passed in silence as the three retreated into their own thoughts. When Orihime finally began to stir, her eyes were red and she looked as if she had just experienced a hundred years worth of misery.

"Hime, you look like shit-." A sharp smack rang through the cell as Ulquiorra delivered a strong smack to the back of Grimmjow's head. "What the fuck was that for?! I wasn't even done talking yet you fucking asshole!"

"Do not insult the Onna and I will not strike you." He returned his hand to his pocket and waited for the bluenette to continue.

"Fuck, what I was going to say was that we should think of an escape plan in case your buddy falls through on his plan. I don't particularly feel like dying and I sure as hell don't want to see you dead." He was quieted, though, when she looked into his eyes and croaked out a sentence from her dry lips.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, I'm sorry that things became this way. You both deserve better than this." Her eyes lit with fresh tears, she hadn't cried so much since she transformed; it made her feel silly but she was so tired that she didn't give it much thought. Grimmjow's eyes softened and he pulled her into a tight hug; she buried her face in his broad chest and began to cry in full earnest, heaving sobs and letting out all of her pent up emotions about Tatsuki and their fate into his bare chest.

Ulquiorra stood and watched the interaction, taking note of how Grimmjow held her tightly to his body and, though she was crying, she seemed to be feeling better. Had it been back in the time of Los Noches he would have scoffed at her weakness, but now it only served to cause his chest to tighten. He wanted to comfort her and hold her, to be a being that she needed when she felt weak.

"Hey Hime, pull yourself together, I swear that nothing will happen to you, and I hate to say it but I know emo freak feels the same way. We'll figure something out." Her sobs began to ease and she sniffed as she wiped her eyes, ashamed that she had let her emotions get the best of her. Right on cue, Toushiro entered the prison along with Rangiku, and approached the bars.

"I have news, things are not quite as they seem. This is a very sensitive situation and your full cooperation is needed to pull this off properly." The three prisoners responded with a variety of reactions from perky to skeptical to nothing. He took the pause as leave to continue with his explanation.

"After we escorted you here the General summoned us back to the meeting hall. The captains were still there deep in discussion. Nobody, especially your friends in the human world, can know about this, otherwise it won't be convincing."

"Just spit it out, what are we supposed to do?" Grimmjow was tired of the small man beating around the bush and wanted to know if they were still on death row or not. Toushiro gave an annoyed grunt before continuing.

"You three are to escape from this prison and travel to Hueco Mundo to join Aizen's army. You will have surveillance chips that will allow us to prepare for whatever Aizen may be planning." A dual 'WHAT?' erupted from Orihime and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra furrowed his brow, this had danger written all over it.

"How are we supposed to pull that off? Aizen isn't stupid you know. He'll know something is wrong when we randomly show up on his doorstep." Orihime didn't like this plan one bit; it had far too many holes for her liking.

"That is why your friends cannot know about the plan no matter what. If they come for you, you must fight them. As of now, we are your enemies, no questions asked. It's the only way to prove your 'loyalty' to Aizen." Orihime was struck with a sick sense of familiarity to this plan; they had basically copied Ulquiorra's abduction methods from the last time.

"Che, looks like we don't have much of a choice in the matter. What if that idiot figures out that this is your 'plan' you mentioned earlier? Then it wouldn't work." He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the short man to answer.

"I provided him with a fake plan, he has no idea about this, it is completely different." This seemed to satisfy Grimmjow as a wide smile split across his face.

"Bust out of jail and go back to Hueco Mundo where I can kill things again? Alright then I'm game, how about you two?" Orihime stood for a minute in thought, glancing at Ulquiorra to see if he would give her any indication of opinion. He simply stood there, giving her nothing, so she released a sigh and made up her mind.

"Ok I will play along, where are the chips?" Toushiro handed them three flesh colored patches, which when applied to the skin, absorbed seamlessly as if it was never there.

"You need to go now while the door is open, here are your swords... And please try not to fatally wound anyone." The trio nodded their heads as the short man undid the kido spell placed on their cell and retreated to the door where they paused. "I'm sorry this had to happen, I hope that you will forgive me one day Orihime." And with that he disappeared.

o0o

Ichigo and the gang were taken to squad 11's barracks while they waited for the gate to be reopened. Some were silently contemplating rescue plans, others were quietly preparing for the worst. It wasn't long before Ichigo gave a loud sigh and began pacing the small room; short of a full on break and run, he had no idea how to save his friends.

Toushiro had told him that he was going to appeal to the General one more time the next day, but that seemed like a hopeless endeavor. He didn't have much time to pace around before he was shaken from his thoughts by a loud bang coming from the prison cells.

The group ran outside to see what had happened and were met with a myriad of Shinigami running around frantically to their posts. On the horizon they saw the group of arrancar shoot from the building with incredible speed towards the hilltop where the Senkaimon was open. Assuming that they intended to go back to the human world, the group of teens, and Yoruichi, sprinted in the same direction. Orihime engulfed the three of them in her shield; preventing any airborne attacks while Tsubaki took out anyone brave enough to approach with a sword. The few captains that came made a good effort at trying to stop them, but it was obvious that they weren't fighting at full potential. It didn't take them long to injure them convincingly enough and proceed onwards.

They reached the gate and dashed through without a second thought, but they weren't expecting the large group that followed closely behind them. Halfway through the passage the small group stopped; Orihime had been afraid that they would misinterpret their actions as a mad dash to the human world and it seemed that she was right. She had been dreading this moment since the second she had agreed to Toushiro's plan, he was the last person she wanted to hurt but it was unavoidable now.

"Why did you guys stop? We need to get to Urahara's and figure out a plan to hide you." Ichigo was taken aback when they had stopped so suddenly and was growing more agitated by the second. Didn't she understand that the whole of Soul Society would be on their asses if they didn't hurry? The only answer he received, however, was Tsubaki flying right at his face.

"What the fuck are you doing? You could have taken my head off!" _Why the hell is she attacking me? I would have expected this from Grimmjow or Ulquiorra but Orihime..._

_Please don't do this to us...or to me._

"Ichigo, we're not going to the human world. We are arrancar, and don't belong there or in Soul Society. They made it perfectly clear how they felt about my kind, I am going home, to Los Noches...and to Aizen-sama." A heavy silence followed her explanation and Ichigo simply stared in disbelief. His stomach had sunk to the floor and he wanted to grab her and shake her until she had come to her senses.

"Why? Don't do this to us Inoue, we're nakama!" He was panting with emotion, pleading with any higher power to convince her to stay.

"We've been friends for so long yet you still call me so formally!" Sadness flashed in her eyes for a second before they hardened once more. "If you try to follow me, or come to Hueco Mundo, I _will _kill you without hesitation. We are no longer nakama, Kurosaki Ichigo." She opened a garganta to emphasize her point and ignored the shouts and protests that echoed behind her as she and the other two stepped through and were swallowed by the darkness.

o0o

"I see, so that's what happened." Urahara sat quietly as Ishida recounted what happened just a few hours before. He would have to wait until he could talk to Yoruichi in private to find out what was really happening, though he had a pretty good hunch, and it made him sick. How could Soul Society have become so desperate that they would use people in such a cruel way? He supposed in the eyes of the General it would be two birds with one stone, if the three of them were killed all the better, and if not he still got the information he needed.

"We need to go to Hueco Mundo, she doesn't know what she's doing. We need to talk some sense into her! I'll drag her back myself if I have to." Ichigo had finally snapped out of his stupor and was enraged that nobody seemed to be as upset as him, the only exception being Ishida. Ishida had no intention of rushing in like a fool though, and after hearing Orihime's words he knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

He would never admit it, he was far too shy, but he had grown to have feelings for his red headed friend over the years. He saw her strength and determination but also knew how it felt to be underestimated by their friends. Seeing her disappear had been far more painful than the last time he had heard she was gone, at least that time she hadn't gone willingly.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun but I can't do that." Urahara's face didn't waver as Ichigo slammed him up against the wall, rage and anguish filling his features.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You have always helped us!"

"Do you really want to rush in there to save someone who doesn't want to be saved? At this point she probably would kill you if she saw you and then you would have died a pointless death when you could have protected others." Urahara's face was dead serious as he addressed the distressed teenager. Ichigo couldn't ignore the truth in his words, though, and closed his eyes in frustration and pain, it couldn't end this way, it just couldn't...

o0o

Sand whipped their faces as they landed on the familiar white dessert. The crumbling ruins of Las Noches stood as a stark reminder of the past as it sat on the horizon. Orihime took a deep breath to calm her; saying those things to her friends was incredibly hard for her. She looked towards the crumbling structure, when she had stayed there with Nell the place was completely abandoned but now it was filled with the reiatsu of arrancar.

"Man, I forgot how much that gigai limited my power, being back here feels so much better." Grimmjow took a deep breath in, absorbing the large amounts of reishi that made up the barren world. "Man am I hungry."

"We don't have time to waste on your stomach. We should continue moving towards Los Noches, it may seem close but it is still quite a distance away." Ulquiorra outstretched a hand to Orihime who had completely zoned out in her head. "Come Onna, we must go now."

She snapped out of her daze and looked at his out stretched hand, eyes growing wide at the gesture. She slowly placed her hand in his, noticing that it fit perfectly in his palm. His skin was smooth and surprisingly soft yet firm from the muscles it covered. Her cheeks grew a rosy pink as his fingers, nails as black as the infinite night, wrapped around her hand. Ulquiorra didn't miss the hue that lit her cheeks in the most beautiful shade of pink as he turned to lead her towards their destination.

They flew through the air, soaring over the many barren trees and smaller hollows that dotted the surface, until they reached the massive wall that stood so high that they couldn't see the top. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra paused for a moment, assessing the wall for the secret door that, as Espada, only they knew the location of. Ulquiorra ran his hand over the smooth surface until he stopped it at a very specific spot. With a quick jolt of reiatsu, a rectangle flashed green under his hand and then a doorway appeared, revealing a dark hallway. As Orihime set foot back inside the place she thought she would never have to go to again she felt a change inside her. Though she had already come to terms with it, this was the final nail in the coffin of her human life.


	15. Enactment

Hey folks! Sorry it's been a while, I have been trying to set up a business and get a second job so I haven't had much time for writing...But I'm back now! So things are getting pretty interesting...and maybe a little dark? ;) What will Aizen have in store for our trio? Will Orihime be able to handle life as an Espada? What about Ulquiorra? Shit's about to go down in Los Noches so get your popcorn ready and enjoy chapter 15! Please review!

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

[Bridge:]  
It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me

[Chorus:]  
I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes

_(Linkin Park- With You)_

Chapter 15: Obedience

Hushed whispers followed them as they made their way to the throne room, the place where Orihime's hectic life began. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were used to walking through these halls with authority, never missing a step, and looking exactly as if they had never left. Orihime on the other hand felt incredibly out of place. None of the arrancar knew whom she was except as the little pet Aizen had kept a year ago.

She tried copying her companion's mannerisms but they felt too alien. Ulquiorra's prideful stature wasn't in her nature and Grimmjow's easy confidence was far from how she felt at the moment. In the end she decided that calm strength suited her best, just like it had before when she was here. She would not show fear or weakness, just as Ulquiorra had taught her.

Within her time in the human world the castle had been completely restored, as if the previous battles had never touched it. Orihime couldn't help but be impressed by the grandeur of it all now that she wasn't a prisoner; the halls were high and each room they passed seemed to have been uniquely designed in intricate detail. It was a stark contrast to the rubble and destruction she had stayed in with Nel previously.

The doors swung open with a heavy weight as they entered the throne room, Aizen sitting as if not a day had passed, smiling lazily on his throne. Tousen and Gin were standing behind him and the walls were lined with new faces and dotted with old ones.

"Welcome home, my wonderful children, it has been some time since I have seen you. So long, in fact, that your new brothers and sisters do not even know you." His smirk grew wider. "Please, introduce yourselves to them."

"I am Quatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer." Seeing as he had to actively stop himself from saying it in the human world, he felt relieved to be back where there was some sense of order and respect for one's rank.

"Listen up you fuckers; I'm sexta Espada Grimmjow Jagerjaques. I want you to keep one thing in mind when it comes to me: I will not hesitate to kill you so stay outta my way!" He eyed the new recruits as his usual sadistic smile shone with razor canines and a glint of madness in his eye. He stepped back to allow Orihime to step forward, which she did as she prayed to god that she didn't fumble her title.

"I am Cero Espada Inoue Orihime." She gave a deep bow and tried to ignore the protests and laughter that rang out in the room when she announced her rank.

"Now come my children, there is no need to laugh." Aizen waved a hand lazily at them to settle them down. "However if one of you would like to face her for the title yourself, you are more than welcome."

Orihime knew exactly what Aizen was doing by taunting his subordinates; he wanted to test her strength. Suppressing a shudder, she looked around to see if anyone had decided to step up and praying that nobody was that stupid.

As if right on cue, a very built arrancar jumped down from his platform with a smirk as his landing shook the ground. His size was comparable to that of Yammy's and seemed overall no more intelligent than the brute.

"Hey little girl, I'll give you one chance to step down before I rearrange that pretty little face of yours." He stared at her greedily as she tried to think of a way to get herself out of her current situation.

She had become accustomed to sarcastically threatening doom to her friends if they didn't listen to her but the thought of actually using her powers seriously; frightened her immensely. While training with Nel all she had really accomplished was a basic concept of what her powers could do. She didn't even know how to release her form as she had yet to be able to contact the hollow within her. Even though she knew that her brute strength was enough to subdue him, she had the feeling that simply putting him out of commission wouldn't be enough to please her new lord.

"I won't fight you! Aizen-sama please reconsider-" But before she could finish her plea a hard back hand to her face sent her flying into the stone wall.

"How dare you! You think that I need to be spared by you?" He spat on the ground and approached her. She ripped out a cracked tooth and wiped the blood from her cheek. Giving him a stare of pure resolve she stood to face him.

"I will not fight you."

He landed a gut wrenching kick to her stomach this time, sprawling her form on the high ceiling this time before she fell back down to a barrage of punches and kicks.

Ulquiorra had to put a restraining hand on Grimmjow to prevent him from interfering while he struggled with his own desire to stop the pathetic piece of trash. Finally the arrancar let up on his merciless beating to view his work; Orihime's bloodied form slumped on the floor.

_What should I do? If I fight him, I'll have to kill him! I can't kill...I won't kill him! _She cursed her situation and clutched her broken and bleeding ribs.

"Ne Aizen-sama, don'chya think this is a little cruel, even tho' she can heal herself?" Gin's signature grin wide on his face.

"She can do what she wants, after all her true potential has yet to be unlocked...and she still has to learn Hueco Mundo's cardinal rule: fight or die." A satisfied smile graced his face as he watched his puppets perform his every whim. "Kill her."

He let out a loud laugh, obviously amused at his remark. "You don't need to tell me that Aizen-sama."

A rush of energy flew through Orihime's body as a foreign voice filled her mind. "_Why do you let them treat you so badly Hime? Why not fight back? After all if you die you're only proving how useless you really are."_

_What? Who are you? _Orihime could feel a strong presence slowly engulfing her; weighing her down like cement.

"_Why I am you Hime. You are far too weak minded for this place, they all think you are weak just like your so called 'friends.' But I know you're strong because I am your strength." _The voice purred in her ear as she felt her mind become increasingly clouded by it._ "And if you won't fight then I will. I'll kill them all just for you, my Hime." _

The arrancar was still laughing at the thought of delivering the final blow to his victim when he was shot back by a huge surge of energy. There was a flash of light and a perfect hole, now oozing with blood and organs, appeared in the center of his vast abdomen. He frantically tried to scrape his intestines back into his body, without much luck, before another flash and a sickening snapping sound echoed through the chamber. As the light faded, Orihime stood over his corpse with his head in hand, a psychotic grin on her face as she crushed it with a satisfying crunch.

Aizen simply watched as the girl, dripping with a mixture of blood, bones and organs, gracefully descended from her kill to stand in front of him. She gave him a sinister stare as she addressed him.

"Now it's your turn, Aizen. I won't let you use me so easily!"

He smiled down at her with his hand still on his cheek. "Oh is that so? I have a feeling that Orihime wouldn't approve of that, don't you agree?"

"Well she's not here right-GAHHHH!"

She clutched her head with a piercing scream as she proceeded to slam it into the ground. "No! I can make us strong don't you see?! Stop, it hurts!"

With a final smack she went still, and after a few seconds of silence, began to stir. She lifted her head, one hand on her bleeding forehead as she blinked several times, taking in the scene of the corpse before her.

"No...Did I...do that? How?" She had no memory of what happened after the voice took over her mind. She knew that she had to fight it, and eventually beat her way back into control, but she never expected such a gruesome act to be done by her own hands.

"My dearest Orihime, now that you are back please tend to your wounds."

She tried to protest that the man needed healing first but Aizen gave her a look that shot straight to the center of her being. "Do not fret over the life of one who is weaker than you; such is the way of Hueco Mundo, you have done nothing wrong."

Knowing that she could not argue any further she nodded her head and summoned her fairies to fix her wounds and repair her damaged clothes. Satisfied, Aizen then turned his attention to the other spectators who had been shocked into silence.

"Now is there anyone else who would like a try?"

Not a soul dared to move lest they be targeted next and Aizen sat up in his throne with a superior face before addressing the trio below once more.

"I have certainly missed my wonderful Espada, such talented children of mine. However I am curious about one thing...what makes you come to me now of all times?" He basked in his authority over them as she approached his throne, determination once again on her beautiful features.

Orihime would have to deal with what just happened later; for now she had to remain confident lest Aizen decide that she wasn't convincing enough. She had been anticipating this question from the start and had decided to be honest...for the most part. He would certainly know if she was lying anyway, as he had undoubtedly been following her movements since she left Los Noches.

"Hai Aizen-sama, I will be perfectly honest with you, I had not intended to come back to serve you after I left."

Whispers filled the room again and Aizen's smile grew wider as he replied, "Is that so?"

"I thought that I would be able to live in the human world with my friends as if nothing had changed. However, it became apparent that they would never accept me because of what I am. They feared me and eventually I was taken to Soul Society to be put to death. It was then that I realized that I could no longer live a lie and came back to my true home and master, Aizen-sama." She paused to take in a deep breath before she continued.

"As for the other two, Ulquiorra was continuing his duty to be my guard in your absence and Grimmjow was persuaded by me to stay until you could be found. We are your humble servants." She bowed again, feeling that she had sufficiently stroked his ego enough while being true to what happened...More or less.

"Well despite your brief lapse in loyalty, I still hoped that you would return to me and I have made a room within my castle that is appropriate for your rank, rather than your previous guest room. You have had a long day I am sure; please go and rest and I will call on you when I have need of you. Loly will show you to your chamber, won't you Loly?" He glanced over to the far corner where the pigtailed girl sat, anger evident on her face as she bowed her head to her master.

"Hai Aizen-sama." She leaped down to the floor below, shooting Orihime a look of loathing as she escorted the three Espada out of the throne room.

"My my Aizen-sama Loly certainly hates Hime-san." Gin smiled at the spectacle and couldn't help but chime in on the matter.

"Yes Gin, she most certainly does." Aizen closed his eyes as he turned to his right hand man. "I believe it will make things more...interesting. She disobeyed my orders when I specifically told her not to attack our dear princess you know."

"Ah, that she did. I agree this will be very interesting indeed."

o0o

The group travelled in silence as they wound their way through the maze of hallways. Loly had planted her eyes on the floor as she led the way; silently seething at the disgrace Aizen had put her through. They arrived at a pair of large double doors carved with ornate patterns around a large gothic zero in the center. Feeling that she had done her duty, Loly quickly turned and left, disappearing into the labyrinth.

Orihime pushed open the doors and entered, followed by the two boys, and couldn't help but gasp as she took in her new room. It wasn't so much a room as it was a palatial suite, seemingly modeled after Versailles. There were multiple rooms including a grand sitting room with an enormous stone fireplace and a full two-story library with ceiling high windows. All of the furnishings were ornately carved and the rugs and drapes were of exquisite design. The largest bed she had ever seen dominated her bedroom and the bathroom was fit for royalty with every amenity she could imagine.

"Wow Hime you have it fucking good! Look at all this shit, it's a fucking palace in here." Grimmjow flopped on one of the many overstuffed couches and stretched out, obviously making himself comfortable. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was not surprised, as his own room, though decorated in a different style was similar in size, minus a few rooms. It seemed to be that the higher rank you were the nicer the room you received. He too sat down on one of the chairs, thankful for the rest of his legs as he realized that he hadn't sat down since the amusement park.

"Well it's certainly bigger than my previous room, that's for sure." She let out a laugh, thankful for the feeling of relief that washed over her. Setting aside the fight from earlier, being here might not be so awful after all, at least she had Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with her. She decided that she wanted to take a bath to wash away the stress of the day and left the two boys to relax on the couches in front of the roaring fireplace.

She peeled off her uniform and slipped into the hot Jacuzzi tub letting out a small sigh as she felt all of her muscles relax under the powerful jets. She let her mind wander to her dreamland, as she often did when she was stressed, pushing the eerie voice from her mind. Usually it would mainly consist of girlish fantasies of her and Ichigo finally becoming a couple, but now it was vastly different.

She was on a lush island, full of luscious rainforest and white beaches surrounded by clear blue water. She walked along the beach, unsure as to whether she wanted to swim in the beautiful ocean, or explore the mysterious jungle. As she took in the scenery she couldn't help but notice that the ocean was the exact same colors as a certain feline, and the forest was an unearthly shade of green that she had only ever seen in a certain Espada's eyes...

Letting a sigh out in the form of bubbles, she opened her eyes again. _What am I thinking about? This is not time to drool over boys..._ She shook her head and dunked it completely under the water with a bubbly yell as if to wash the thoughts from her mind with her bath. Without warning she heard a loud slam as the door to her bathroom flew open as two very anxious arrancar flew into the room.

"Hime! We heard screams and splashes are you ok-? Holy shit!" Grimmjow had to promptly avoid a barrage of objects being pelted at his head. "For fucks sake, we just wanted to make sure you were ok!"

"Onna, you have no reason to be so violent simply because you aren't clothed. Cease this stupidity at once or I shall have to physically stop you." His previous worry had quickly given way to a mixture of pure awe and extreme annoyance. Seeing her fully naked form had jolted him as he took in her perfection. Her supple curves, silky skin, perky breasts and luscious rump lead to long slender legs that all combined into the picture of a goddess. That goddess, however, was currently pelting him with small objects and he was finding his annoyance was quickly outgrowing his reverie.

"Get out you perverts! Get out!" Orihime's face was crimson with embarrassment as she struggled to get a towel big enough to cover her voluptuous form. She found one that at least covered her front, which was good enough for the moment, and finally shoved them both out with a shield.

_I can't believe they saw me naked! They saw my fat hips and thunder thighs...not to mention the titanic twins...How am I going to face them now? _She slumped onto the floor, wishing she could dissolve into a puddle on the floor.

o0o

"Geez, she didn't have to be so pushy, we were just trying to help." Grimmjow grumbled as he flopped back onto the couch. "That view was worth it though, even you have to admit that." He smiled over to his quiet friend, seeing what he would do. All he received was silence, which he ran with as a resounding 'yes.'

"Hah! I knew it, so you aren't gay after all. I can't blame you; with a body like hers I'd gladly hop sides. I swear she just keeps getting better and better." He leaned his head back on the armrest and closed his eyes as he replayed the scene from a few minutes ago over and over again in his mind.

Ulquiorra knew exactly what he was doing and wasn't going to be provoked by the blue buffoon. If he began acting irrationally like he had in the past he wasn't sure exactly what he would do this time. Perhaps he would kill the shinigami boy one more time... or maybe a certain bluenette instead.

o0o

Deciding to go a less naked rout after the break in, Orihime opted to finish out her relaxation time in the sauna. She thought about the two boys and what they must think of her now. She had to admit to herself that they had become more than just friends to her over their period of time together; they had formed much stronger bonds than that, she could feel it in her soul.

"_Then why not show them that? You could have whatever, whoever, you wanted if you tried."_

She felt a sharp pain in her head and the next thing she knew, she was standing in an enormous ballroom where a masquerade was taking place. The song that was playing ended as the people parted at the bottom of an elaborate staircase. A woman with vivid red hair was making her way down, and she was the embodiment of beauty.

Her mask had elegant feathers and stones of the deepest blue while her dress was a delicate silk that faded from silver to black and was encrusted with diamonds that shimmered like stars around a plunging neckline with a long pleated skirt that seemed to float behind her. Two equally handsome men, one with bright blue hair and the other with deep green eyes, accompanied her down until she reached Orihime.

"_Hime, I know everything there is to know about you. I even know things that you yourself have yet to uncover." _ She leaned in closer to the point where her velvet skin grazed Orihime's cheek. "_Make no mistake, I will take your body as my own and everything you ever held dear, the one's you love most, will be mine."_

_NOOOOOOO! _Orihime shoved the girl away from her but she grabbed her wrists and wouldn't let go. _They're all I have in this world!_

"Onna. Onna, you are hallucinating now come to your senses immediately." Ulquiorra had once again braved the bathroom when he heard her shouting since Grimmjow had since passed out on the couch and refused to be roused. He eventually found her curled up in the sauna rocking and mumbling to herself. He had intended to simply shake her shoulder but as soon as he touched her she began to shove him and shout in hysterics once more.

"No you can't take them from me!"

"Orihime stop!" Hearing her name from his lips she gave one last tug to free herself from his iron grip, to no avail, and then fell limp in his arms.

Puzzled by her last statement, and whom she could possibly be referring to, he hoisted her into a better position and proceeded to tuck her into her bed. He gazed at her troubled face for a moment, taking in every crease in her brow and detail in her slight frown before shaking his head to regain his thoughts. As he turned to leave her he felt her hand grab his sleeve and was shocked when heard her mumble in her sleep; "please don't ever leave me...Ulquiorra."


End file.
